Sonic Boom - Meeting Blaze
by SS Killroze
Summary: My story about how Sonic and the gang meets Blaze! Please read! Later on many, many more ships are sailing, so please follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Purple Flame Cat**

**/-/-/-/**

**I hope you all enjoy my story; the cover image is Sonic and Blaze in Sonic Boom designs by Sonicluver16 – PLEASE go and check out their stuff on DeviantArt. I saw this picture and thought, "Oh wow, this is absolutely perfect!" So this is my story on how they met. Also this story is a testament to my comical side. Please review and tell me how I did on my "funny" lol. I don't consider myself a humorous writer but I wanted to take a stab at it and see what come out. This is Sonic Boom.**

**I don't own Sonic or the cover image.**

**/-/-/-/-/**

**/-/-/**

**/-/**

"Another pile of molten metal found offshore near the jungle to the east." Amy recited as she read the headline of the morning newspaper.

"That's peculiar, that's the third one this week. Before we would only see one or two every now and then." Tails chimed in as he made breakfast for his friends.

Sticks' eyes lit up as she heard the headline, "I'm telling you there's a flame cat out there shooting flames from her bare hands!" Sticks exclaimed jumping from the couch and demonstrating shooting flames from her hand at Tails.

Tails, Amy and Knuckles stared at Sticks with a deadpan expression. Sticks looked back at them pausing her demonstration, her eyebrows furrowed when she realized they didn't believe her. "I'm serious you guys!" Sticks shouted, poking her lip out and putting her hands on her hips.

"Riiiight, and I'm shooting lasers out of my eyes." Tails joked. He then looked surprised at his statement, "Actually that would be pretty cool…" he brought out a notepad behind his back, "…you're going on my to-do list…"

Sticks pouted, "You guys never take me seriously!"

Amy chuckled, "Sticks it's not like that-"

Sonic who was lying on the couch next to Amy, napping as usual, pulled a throw pillow over his head to shield his ears with its cottony goodness, but as it proved to be defenseless against Sticks' shrill tone he then popped up with an annoyed expression in his face. "What are you guys yelling about?" He yawned and stretched before looking back at Amy with half-lidded eyes expecting an answer.

"There has been another sighting of a pile of molten metal found in the jungle towards the east-" Amy began.

"It was by the flame cat!" Sticks finished yelling out.

Sonic cringed at her outburst, "Okay the first thing I believe, the second… mehhh, not so much."

Sticks shook her small fists in irritation and jumped over the coffee table to Sonic, but thanks to Knuckles he caught her just in time midair, and to much surprise to Sticks. Sonic grinned cheekily, "Thanks Knuckles, I rather not get mauled today."

"Oh you're gonna get mauled today! Let me at him!" Sticks struggled in Knuckles strong grip but Knuckles held fast.

"Don't let me get your cage!" Knuckles threatened, holding her away from him to not get hit by her flailing limbs.

She turned around and viciously hissed at Knuckles and in return Knuckles screamed a surprisingly high-pitched cry of fear and dropped her like a potato.

Amy shook her head then put her attention back to Sonic, "So what are you going to do today?" She smiled at him and rested her head against her hand. She began to get lost in his half lidded eyes… he looked so cool, and so uncaring, and so bored… _siiiigh_

Sonic scratched his head behind the ear and thought for a second. "Uhhh, I have to go see Perci and apologize about wrecking her porch and some other things around town." Sonic sighed lazily.

"She's still upset about that? That was like three weeks ago, and it wasn't even your fault, Eggman was the one who shot those heat-seeking missiles at you." Tails commented as he fixed five plates of eggs, toast, hash browns and sausage.

"I know right!" Sonic agreed.

"I don't like her." Amy said simply. Sonic chuckled at her then smiled a big grin when Tails gave him a plate of delicious smelling food.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic exclaimed and began to chow down.

The friends ate and chatted amongst each other for the entirety of the meal. They talked about the molten metal piles being found randomly in the jungle and the repetitive false alarms of Eggman attacking every now and then. Funny thing was that this week they've receive an alarm that Eggman was attacking but every time they got ready to handle the situation there would be no sign of him anywhere. Matter of fact the alarm would be completely gone and all traces of his robots were gone.

They then talked about how if Sonic doesn't go and help and apologize to Perci that she just might come down here and take him back to her place and force him to help. At that Sonic shivered, it was bad enough that Amy was as strong as she is when he gets on her bad side, but Perci was on a whole different level. That girl is just brutal.

Sonic quickly ate his food and headed out to avoid Perci coming down to where he stayed to apprehend him herself; because Sonic loves his life and rather not have a hammer wielding echidna to snuff it out. Sonic said his goodbyes and rocketed out of the house then bolted in town.

Sonic sped through the streets avoiding pedestrians and fruit and vegetable stands alike as he headed towards Perci's place that resided deeper inland. He slowed down as he reached her residence and looked around nervously for the strong female.

Sonic's eyes darted left and right looking for the lavender colored lady but when he didn't see her he wiped his forehead in relief and decided to get out of there and "come back" later. He tiptoed away but before he could get far he heard a shout.

"Hey! Blue hedgehog!"

Sonic stopped in his tracks, "Er… no, no blue hedgehog here. Me is erizo azul, I no speak your language…"

He heard footsteps behind him and he slowly turned around seeing the shorter, pastel purple bandicoot stalking over to him. She wore baggy work pants, boots, a tank top that showed her flat tummy and a red bandanna wrapping her hair up. Perci is bold, Perci is tough, and Perci is as fine as they come. Her blue eyes were narrowed at the blue hero, but if Sonic tried his hardest to ignore the harden look in her eyes then perhaps he could see the beauty in her… but since Sonic is too busy looking down at the ground beneath his feet, he could care less about how gorgeous she is.

"Azure is blue you do-do (doe-doe?)." She held a carpenter's hammer threateningly to the side, but held a somewhat kind face. "If you weren't so _cute_ I'd give you a good whacking… with this hammer." She winked at him then turned back around. "Come on Blue, you're three weeks late, let's get those muscles working."

Sonic let out a breath of relief that she didn't use force on him, this time. He smirked then followed her to the porch to help rebuild it.

/Break/

The two worked for a sedulous hour and half and have basically gotten all of the broken pieces of wood out and rebuilt the whole structure of the porch including putting in new chairs and a new table for it as well.

Perci smiled at Sonic for he done most of the hard work in building the porch and doing the heavy lifting for her. She admired his notable ability to fix things quite quickly and his accuracy with his craftsmanship. "Who would have known the laziest chump in town was such a handyman." She playfully pushed him as they leaned against the new railing they installed for the porch. Sonic smiled and shook his head and shrugged. "Would you like a snack?" she smiled at him.

Sonic wiped his forehead and took of his gloves and wiped his hands on his chest, "Yeah, I can go for a bite- whatcha got?" he replied.

"I dunno how bout you come in and find out for yourself." She smiled and entered her house leaving the screen open for him to enter.

Sonic looked off to the side, _Oh gosh. I knew I wouldn't just be over here for work._ But Sonic smirked and followed her inside, leaving his gloves on the banister.

/-/-/

"Blast! Foiled again!" Eggman shook in rage as he found out his group of small recon robots have been molten to a puddle. This is the third time this week! "And the worst thing about it is that it's not even that meddling Sonic and his musketeers are the ones that are foiling my plans!" The mad doctor banged his fists on the computer module.

"Are you referring to the fiery holocaust of our brothers out there?" asked Decoe sadly.

"Hush, you don't have a family." Eggman replied frankly, Decoe and Bocoe stared at him horrified.

Eggman ignored their expressions and turned around and started pacing around the room thinking to himself. "What could it be, what could it be? Surely that little boy Tails haven't built some type of flame thrower…?" Eggman stopped pacing to ponder that thought. "Nahhh. He builds mediocre little machines…" Eggman resumed his pacing around the room.

"Could Amy or that dog have developed flame hammers and boomerangs?" Eggman stopped again to ponder. "Nahhh, if anything Amy would be more likely trying to understand her hammer's "feelings"." Eggman rolled his eyes and paced some more.

He gasped and his eyes grew big and round. "Could it be? Sonic actually evolved to breathe fire!?" Eggman thought about that horrid thought in fear, playing out a scenario in his mind of Sonic running across the waves towards his evil lair with his arms up like a football field goal with fire fuming out his mouth.

"_I'm coming to get you Eggman! Raaahhhhh!"_

Eggman shook his head to clear that scary thought. "Egad! I need to stop having late night snacks…"

Eggman turned around and dramatically pointed his finger at Decoe and Bocoe, "Replay the last surveillance footage of Renaissance Squadron Delta before they were destroyed!" The hench-robots bumped into each other in surprise at Eggman's sudden outburst before they projected a hologram of the footage in front of them.

Eggman put his finger on his chin studying the footage.

/- On Screen -/

The recon robots drove silently under the calm; early morning waves of the ocean. Sea life drifted around the robots aimlessly. The sounds of the sucking ocean were the only sounds admitted. Soon the robots drove across the beach sand, the sounds of very quiet whirring permeated through the silent beach as the robots scanned the beach for any signs of life. Upon finding the coast was clear the group of robots rolled quickly to the jungle.

Nimbly through the jungle the robots treaded, their scanners scouring the surrounding area the whole time as they headed through the thick thickets and vegetation. Their mission was to post silently throughout the island to gather information and to spy on Sonic and his gang.

They then came across a large clearing that looked as though someone was camping there. There was a tent, a smoldering pile of timber in the center surrounded by a couple of pots and an archery bow, and a sleeping bag with someone in it. To remain completely silent, since their scanners emitted a high frequency whirl, the robots disabled their scanners and silently snuck around the camp and off into the forest again.

The robots then came across another clearing this time opening up to a lake with plenty of sand around. Suddenly in the darkness an orange glow came from behind them. The robots instantly turned around and aimed their high-voltage tasers at the sudden glow, but when they their optical cameras spotted a slender, lavender colored cat with piercing golden eyes that glared down at them with animosity. The most shocking attribute of all though was that she held a live ball of fire in her left hand.

"Pests." The lavender cat growled before snapping its fingers and engulfing the robots in a brilliant, harsh flame. Immediately the robots disengaged and started to melt, and in a couple of seconds the video feed went blank.

"Video feed terminated." Decoe recited.

"So a flame wielding cat huh?" Eggman quickly imagined her running across the waves to his evil lair with fire coming out of her fists and mouth. Eggman shook his head to clear the thought "Ughhh…" The mad doctor rubbed his temples as he thought of ways to perhaps defeat this hotheaded obstacle.

"What are you going to do about it Sir?" Bocoe asked.

"What am I gonna do about it? I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I am going to march up that beach and confront her head on and we will duke it out old fashioned villain v. vigilante style!" Eggman proclaimed with his fists on his hips.

"I need my most evil robot for this one." Eggman chuckled sinisterly, throwing his hands into the air.

Decoe and Bocoe smiled at each other by the doctor's happiness and decided to laugh as well.

Eggman then stared down angrily at them. "What did I tell you about that?"

The two robots looked down sadly, "You said not to laugh while you're laughing because it ruins it… plus our laughing sucks…"

"Exactly."

/- Back with Sonic and Perci -/

"Mhmmm…"

"MhmmMmmm…"

"How does it taste?" Perci asked as she lightly played with Sonic's left ear as he moaned in pleasure.

"The best thing I ate ever!" Sonic exclaimed, his mouth savoring the intense flavors.

"Care for some more?"

"Yes, please!" Sonic exclaimed.

Perci prepared him another chili dog with extra chili and brought it to him. He took the hot dog off the plate and wolfed it down in a few bites; the chili dogs never had a chance when the Blue Blur was around.

Upon finishing the chilidog Sonic laid back on Perci's couch rubbing his belly in bliss. "Thanks for the grub Perci, how did you know I loved chili dogs? I haven't had any in forever." Sonic asked, looking up at her through pleased eyes.

"Well at the last town cookout no one even had a chance to get any chilidogs since you were out there practically _inhaling _the chili dogs!" She laughed at him remembering how every single time she saw him at the town cookout he had a chilidog in his hand.

Sonic scratched behind his ear in slight embarrassment. "Heh, well, a hedgehog gotta do what a hedgehog gotta do."

"What? Gorge on chilidogs?"

"Exactly." Sonic and Perci laughed together.

After a couple of minutes of just sitting around idly talking Perci got up and yanked the hedgehog off the couch, "Alright Big Blue, let's get back to work, we got a whole list of things to get done by today."

"Can I just take a nap?" Sonic asked jokingly.

While leaning on the door jamb, Perci looked at him from the side with a smirk. "Why don't you just come back tonight and we can "nap" then." She grabbed her toolbox and work gloves and walked out of the house chuckling to herself.

Sonic sat there with a goofy look on his face. _Heh, heh heh. _

"Hurry up! Before I drag you by your teeth!" Perci shouted from outside. Sonic jumped and snatched his gloves up and joined her before she got physical, and not in the most favorable of ways.

"Coming, coming!"

/- 6 hours later of fixing and apologizing to townsfolk -/

Sonic laid his head on the picnic table once Perci and he finished all of the work needed to be done for the day. Sonic whined, "I wish I stayed in bed."

Perci sat down beside him with a meal of two burgers and a large fry on a lunch tray. "Then I guess you fancy being dragged out of bed by your feet then, because that's what I would have done if I had to get you today." She started to stuff her face with fries.

"I hate work. My muscles hurt. I'm tired of looking at nails and wood today. The sun is hot. I feel like I'm about to melt." Sonic complained in the ultimate lazy voice. Perci rolled her eyes, but she thought about something when Sonic mentioned melting.

"Oh by the way, did you hear about the strange findings of molten piles of metal around the jungle and on the beaches?" Perci asked Sonic.

Sonic lazily nodded his head and took a fry from her plate and munched on it. "Yeah, what about it?"

Perci narrowed her eyes as Sonic started to take fry after fry from her tray. "…I was wondering what you were gonna do about it." He took two more fries before answering.

"I don't know, probably nothing. I don't see the point in it." Sonic said in between munching.

"Why not, this could be Eggman's doing." Perci slapped his hand as he tried to take his 20th fry.

"Nope, Tails said that Eggman haven't been here, all we've been getting was an alarm, then it'll go away and repeat." Sonic retried to capture another fry, but was intercepted by Perci again.

"But doesn't that sound suspicious though? Eggman showing up on alert then mysteriously disappearing again? He could be teleporting from here to that rock he calls a lair every time he goes on alert."

Sonic thought about it, if he was doing that then he must be planting something… maybe spy bots or mines or jack-in-a-boxes- either one doesn't sound too fun to have surprise you. "Yeah I guess… I'll check it out when we're done."

"Well, fixing up old man Jenkins windmill was the last thing on our list so, we're done."

Sonic popped his head up, "Really? Thank goodness! I thought I was about to die from forced labor!" Sonic got up and jogged in place for a couple seconds. "Thanks for the chili dogs from earlier; I'll catch ya on the flip."

Perci rolled her eyes, "Well I'll see you later then and no problem, come back anytime you fancy a chilidog… or anything else." She winked at him as he sprinted off. "Finally…" She then took a huge bite out of her burger and finished it in ten seconds flat. But going for her second burger she found that it has gone missing.

With a growl she stood up from the table, "SONIIIIC!"

/-/

Sonic chuckled to himself as he bit into the burger he snatched from Perci. He dashed down towards the beach heading east until he reached the clearing where the most recently found molten pile of metal was found.

Sonic gulped down the last of the burger and stepped into a narrow clearing. A narrow stream about the width of a car snaked through the forest and off into the ocean. The tree canopy shielded a lot of the setting sunlight making the clearing feel cool. Sounds of insects and various other species of animals could be heard deeper in the forest as Sonic ventured in deeper. He kept his ears pricked for the slightest sound that may be out of the ordinary, like perhaps a mechanical sound of robot parts or the space-time-sounding-ringy-thingy that teleporters on the sci-fi shows make. _Alright teleportation device, where you be?_

As he treaded into the thickets Sonic's foot finally stepped upon something that wasn't the soft sand and he looked down to see a molten heap of metal. Sonic looked down closely on it to get a closer look. _Well it was certainly burned with high intensity, the surrounding sand is glassy. And it does bare Eggman's insignia and design._ Sonic then stooped down further and pried the pile of metal form the glassy ground and flipped it upside down.

Suddenly Sonic brows furrowed. _Wait a minute; this is Eggman's machines, why would Eggman do this to his own machines? So if it wasn't Eggman then who melted them? To my knowledge only I and my friends are the ones who go against Eggman, have someone new joined the fight? If so then who?_

Suddenly a mighty crash and loud thumps that sounded much like something huge was hitting the ground. The earth rumbled around him, and Sonic knows the only thing that would make such a racket, Eggman!

Sonic ran towards the noise and soon found a large robot that resembled a large squid loomed over the beach like an ugly shadow. The massive robot spewed thick smoke into the air and leaked oil into the ocean. The squid's tentacles were large segmented arms that seemed to be made of plastic… matter of fact as Sonic got closer the whole thing looked as though it was made of plastic.

"Okay… What?" Sonic murmured, slightly tickled by the sight.

/- at the battle -/

"**Behold my most diabolical robot ever! It is a smoke spewing, oil leaking robot that is entirely made of plastic! Go ahead and check the CO2 emissions from the central engine… it is off the charts! The hippie's worst nightmare!" **Eggman, who was secluded in his lair and controlling the robot remoted, shouted into the microphone that resembled a plastic water bottle. **"You have destroyed my robots you pyro, and I do not like when my things are melted! They create messes that are very hard to clean up! Do you not understand how hard it is to clean up a molten crayon from the carpet!?"**

Before Eggman's squid-monster-robot-thing stood a lavender cat that stared up at the creation in disgust and confusion. She had her head slightly cocked and her battle stance poised venomously.

"**For destroying my robots I shall make you pay!" **Eggman shouted some more, **"Squid Bot, attack!"**

The squid bot instantly did as was told and started to swing its long tentacles at the feline. The lavender cat jumped and rolled and dodged each attack with finesse, her body swerving this way and that, weaving right and left until she stopped her evasive tactics and stared up at the squid.

"**Had enough yet you feline?!" **The tentacles were raised above her and wriggled with the eagerness to smite her.

The cat held up its hand in the form of how one would when they are about to snap.

"This battle is pointless." She snapped her fingers with a loud snap and swung her hand towards the squid bot. The Squid bot ignited and exploded as the incredibly intense flames consumed it.

The squid shook as the fire burned it.

"**Oh no! You destroyed my squid bot!" **Eggman said, **"Psyche, do you think I am that dumb to not reinforce it after finding out what your power is? Squid bot, attack! Again!"**

Blaze looked bewildered as the Squid started to swing its arms wildly at her again, this time dripping searing, molten plastic that showed that the plastic was only the outer shell of the squidbot. Under its "plastic armor" was a shiny metal plating.

"**Yes, the plastic was merely a façade! Under it is metal and guess what… I am not recycling it afterwards!" **Eggman laughed a hearty laugh as the squid bot attacked the lavender feline faster.

The cat growled in annoyance and shot repetitive fireballs at the robot sending it rearing back, but not defeated.

_Come on, burn already, BURN!_

The lavender cat conjured a long rope of fire that twisted around her; she then swung it at the arms of the squid monster and actually managed to sheer off an arm with a single strike. From Eggman's lair he looked surprised.

"**Squish her squidbot!"** Eggman roared into the microphone.

Three thick tentacles rose up high into the air and then without missing a beat swung down towards the shocked cat.

Suddenly a flash of blue popped into her peripheral vision and then like a slash from God the three arms fell to the ground harmlessly and in pieces.

The lavender cat looked around in question and quickly turned around in all directions trying to locate the flash of blue that destroyed the tentacles. Moments later Sonic darted back and stood beside the lavender cat.

Sonic glanced at her for a quick second, hiding his awe for later. _So Sticks was right. There is a purple flame cat and I am standing right beside her…_ Sonic turned to her, "Looks like you need help." He smirked at her and threw up thumbs up.

The cat was staring at him in awe at his intense speed and how he just saved her, but when he mentioned that she needed help she growled at him. "I don't need help!" she jumped out of the way of another attack and exploded another arm off with her fire attacks.

"Rude with two zeros…" (r00d) Sonic commented under his breath as he watched as she dodged another attack then fought back.

"**Oh no not you too, get out of here Sonic, I don't need two vigilantes ruining my day!"**

"Oh no can do Eggbreath, I love a good party! And from the looks of it it's a bonfire too!" Sonic commented pointing out that this mysterious cat had Eggman's creation bubbling from the boiling metal on top of the squid's head.

"**I am just getting warmed up Sonic!"**

"Clearly." Sonic chuckled. The lavender cat shot an amused look at him briefly, but soon it disappeared as another attack came her way. She blasted yet another arm off sending the squid bot rearing back further into the ocean.

"Hey Egg head!" Sonic shouted out.

"**What!?"**

"Do you know what Return to Sender means?"

"**I- I suppose, why?"**

"No reason, just want to make sure you know what's coming back to yah!" (bad joke is bad)

Sonic curled into a ball and spun into the air at an incomprehensible velocity before shooting off and slamming into the squid bot and sending it straight back to Eggman's lair.

Sonic and the mysterious lavender cat watched as the destroyed squid bot flew like a football straight through Eggman's lair.

Sonic held his hand to his ear and listened out for an explosion, and when he did receive what he was waiting for he fist pumped the air. "And it's good!" Sonic celebrated with his hands raised to the heavens. He ran over to the mysterious cat with one hand in the air, "Uh! Gimme some!" The cat looked at him bewildered beyond normal comprehension, but put up a hand for him to high-five. Sonic smiled and smacked her hand hard, "Yeah!"

She blinked a couple of times as she looked at him, the flames of her attack still burning on the ground around them. She couldn't figure out the words to say to him, she was baffled by the blatant friendship that seemed to flow from him, and his indefatigable enthusiasm was slightly off putting… but mainly because she is so introverted. Sonic put his hands on his hips and looked at her curiously, "That's quite the power… What's your name stranger?" Sonic asked completely interested in the mysterious feline.

"My name is Blaze…" She took a step back from him, distancing herself. "You… you do not fear my flames, blue hedgehog?" She asked slowly as she conjured a small fireball within her hand, its flames licking into the air gracefully. She watched the hedgehog curiously; certainly when someone meets someone who can wield fire at will is someone you'd be wary of- confused at the very least, but not this hedgehog, he actually looked impressed beyond belief.

"Should I be?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his face as he stepped closer. Now that there's no battle to fight he began to get a good look at her. She shorter than he was maybe by a few inches. Her hair had the texture as the indigenous, yet, in Sonic's eyes, she wore the best hair he had seen in ages. Her gleamed in the sunlight, it was as golden as the finest gold jewelry. Her face seemed stern, and cautious, and she had a few scratches and scars from previous battles that shown between her fur. For tops she sported a red tube top that was wrapped in sports tape.

As Sonic's eyes scoured lower he began to blush slightly nervously. He rubbed his nose. She had a flat, rather attractive tummy, and a nice set of hips. _Her hips… her … wow … hips_. Sonic felt slightly funny and admired the beautiful garment that she wore on her wide, rather sexy hips. Under that she wore purple leggings and heeled shoes.

"I- uh, Yes- I mean, No- Sonic was it?" she asked as she looked Sonic up and down.

_Is she shy? Or guarded as if she doesn't fully trust me._ "Yeap that's me, Sonic the Hedgehog is my name, defeating baddies is my game!" Sonic smiled at her, "So I'm guessing it has been you that have been melting all these robots around here. Good work certainly lets me sleep in during the day." Sonic joked.

"Thank you- oh, and thank you for saving me from that attack- I didn't see it coming." She blushed as she studied Sonic as well. His handsome features froze her on the spot, that coupled with his nice demeanor and fun air around him made him someone she wouldn't mind spending time to get to know him.

"Don't mention it. Oh hey, do you have a place to stay?" Sonic asked. "I know a friend that can give you a place to stay if you don't have one- you do look foreign, and I patrol these mean streets every day and I've never seen the likes of you before."

Blaze shook her head, "No- Yes I mean yes, matter of fact I got to get going. It's good meeting you Sonic." She started to back away, she nodded farewell to him before dashing off into the jungle to her camp. Sonic felt the urge to chase, but he thought against it, he did want to get to know her more… next time then.

"Well hope to see you again next time!" Sonic yelled out as she disappeared through the thick brush of the jungle.

Sonic smiled and started to jog away before dashing back to his house.

_Today was pretty eventful, fun really. Finally met the person guilty of the molten piles of metal. So she's a firebender? _Sonic chuckled to himself as he ran through the town. _I never met anyone like her before, I hope I run into her some more- I think we'll make a great team!_

"_My name is Blaze…"_

_Blaze huh? Cool lady…_


	2. Chapter 2

Light feet ran swiftly back to camp, finally approaching it she slowed down panting slightly, she put on a small smile as she pushed through some undergrowth and stepped into the clearing where her camp resided. As soon as her feet stepped through the crunchy undergrowth a young, small figure that were tending to the campfire instantly turned on her in a second with a bow pointed in her direction, an arrow readied to strike its victim.

Blaze's eyes widened in surprise, "Whoa, hold on Marine, it's just me!" she put her hands up and the young girl that had the bow pointed to her quickly put it down as soon as she recognized her friend.

"Oi, sorry Blaze! You can't be too careful around here, they're robot's everywhere." The young raccoon put the bow back down and continued to tend to the fire, making it bigger and brighter as she added dry sticks and twigs to it. "So how was your fight- I'm guessing that's what you gone and done, you left in such a hurry at that racket." The young raccoon looked up at her.

"It was rudimentary at best." Blaze shook her head in disappointment. "That Dr. Eggman, or whoever _he_ calls him, has an awfully weird taste in weaponry… and humor." She walked over to her friend and sat down in front of the fire; Marine then sat beside her.

"He?" Marine asked she looked at her friend bemusedly.

Thinking back, Blaze reminisced of the speedy blue hedgehog that called the villain that was controlling that environmental abomination Doctor Eggman. "Oh, yes I met a blue hedgehog during the fight; he came in to help- I mean, _assist_ in the defeat of the Eggman and his machine." Blaze reached over and pulled her backpack from behind a stone and retrieved a can of noodles and meat and dumped it into a bowl, stirring it up then putting it over the fire to cook.

Marine looked quizzically at her feeling as if Blaze was leaving out some information. "Does this blue hedgehog have a name? And since he assisted you I'm guessing he's on our side, then?" the young raccoon gathered her arrows and began to sharpen them with a flat stone she brought out of her bag. Blaze hesitated for a moment regarding her question, so Marine continued. "I also caught a few more stray robots roaming the jungle while you were gone."

Blaze looked impressed at her young friend at her latter statement. "That's very good Marine, I can tell you've been sharpening your skills at archery." She congratulated her, and then shuffled her feet against the ground and she stared into the fire. "And yes, the blue hedgehog's name is Sonic the Hedgehog. He actually sort of saved me from an unavoidable attack by the Eggman- n-not that I really needed the help." Blaze paused for a few seconds as her golden eyes reflected the dancing flames of the fire. "So… I guess he is on our side…"

Marine nodded at her words, "Cool, new friends! Can we meet them?" she asked enthusiastically. Blaze turned towards her, seeing that she was really excited to meet new people.

Blaze just stared at her thinking it over; _it would be interesting to meet the blue hedgehog again… but I know that I can't…_ "I- um, we shouldn't get too chummy with the townsfolk when we're already planning to leave soon. I've already plotted course to another island not too far from here-"

"Ughhhhhh…" Marine whined, "Why do we have to leave? We only have been here for a mere couple of weeks! Plus this place seems peaceful enough for me!" Marine smiled as she clicked her shoes together repetitively.

"An evil doctor with robots is hardly peaceful." Blaze deadpanned at her.

"Yeah, but, but, but… we have at least one new friend here to help us out!" Marine pointed out, she was still giddy on meeting new folks.

"We're not staying here." Blaze said back ending the conversation. "We're not stopping until we find a suitable island for adventuring."

"Oh alright alright…" Marine said disappointedly, "But at least may I explore the jungle a little bit before we go? To collect some keepsakes?" she said, her eyes lighting back up in anticipation for adventure.

"Fine, but we will be leaving soon so don't go getting lost!" Blaze warned at her lightheartedly; Marine sure did have into habit of straying off too far from her whenever they do go adventuring. For a teenager she sure did act rebellious… but then again that's every teenager.

Marine jumped up in happiness knocking all her arrows in her lap out onto the jungle floor, and knocking one arrow head into the fire; lighting it ablaze. Marine looked at it curiously before picking them back up and snuffing out the fire tipped arrow.

"Careful Marine!" Blaze scolded, "You could have knocked over my dinner!" the annoyed cat picked her food off the fire with her bare hands.

Marine giggled shyly, "Sorry Blaze." She got out her own meal from her backpack and began heating the food up over the fire as well. Once her food heated up they began to chat about stuff- beating bad guys, killing robots, and where they were heading next regarding Blaze and then archery, and adventuring regarding Marine. The two talked until they were done with their meals and packed away their things.

"Alright let's get some rest; we got a big day planned tomorrow." Blaze said as she finished putting up her things and got into her sleeping bag. Marine nodded her head in confirmation and retired to her sleeping bag as well.

"Goodnight Blaze." Marine said sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Marine." Blaze answered back, closing her eyes as well.

The dark jungle whispered into the night; it was whispering to the moon how it's day been by the rustling of its leaves, the occasional calls of the majestic owl, and the tiny orchestra the crickets and other insects singing. The ocean softly rumbled and tumbled in its massive bowl that is the ocean floor, its cool salty breeze riding on top of the warm air over to Blaze's nose. The warm air felt good to the fur, luring a smile onto her face. But no matter how wonderful it felt tonight she couldn't find herself to fall asleep.

Quickly, thirty minutes flew by and Blaze found she was still awake. She slowly checked to her right to see Marine was asleep; her body facing away from her, her soft snoring permeated the softness of the night. Blaze smiled at her and as silently as she could she began to scoot out of her sleeping bag.

Without her shoes she tiptoed towards the end of the clearing, eyeing a tall tree that penetrated the top canopy of the jungle and stretched towards the sky. Blaze smiled and took off her gloves, unsheathed her claws, and then climbed up the tree with skill until she reached the top. She sat on the most apex branch of the tree and relaxed into its crook, dangling her legs off each side and laid back, enjoying the view and how the wind felt as it brushed through her fur.

The full moon gazed down at her and she gazed back up at it. It's silvery beauty coating Blaze's lavender fur in its sheen. She looked around and could see everything; the rest of the trees as it climbed from the beach up to the mountains, the large ice caps of the highest range, the meadows beneath it, and even the town that sat even beneath those grassy meadows. The town was dark; only the street lights and town commons lights still lit the night besides the occasional house light that was still on.

Everything did look peaceful, she had to admit, but she knew deep down that she couldn't stay here. She don't know these people, sure one person she met from here wasn't afraid of her power- that blue hedgehog, and that still shocked her, but she assumed that the townsfolk would react negatively to her dangerous power.

Blaze sighed and continued to look upon the moon. _Why aren't you afraid of my flames, Blue Hedgehog? _Some part of her wanted him to be afraid so she wouldn't feel so hesitant to leave this island. It was peaceful- despite the Eggman and his robots but surely he is just a mad man with an unhealthy supply of madness and metal to go around.

"_Hope to see you again…"_ He's words echoed in her head. _Such a friendly, funny hedgehog_, she thought, "Sorry, you will never see me again, blue hedgehog." She whispered off into the night air.

/-/ I guess some back story should be in order /-/

Marine has been Blaze's friend since she first found her years ago on a quite lovely and awfully boring island hundreds and hundreds of miles away from here.

Marine wasn't one of those run of the mill girls who just wanted to knit and play games with the other island folk; no, Marine wanted to go adventuring, she loved to explore new things and meet new people and learn new things. Marine is a book worm and carries books wherever she may go- very handy with a bow too!

Her mother brought her up right, but she knew that that peaceful, boring island, although beautiful and where Marine was born, was not her home. She knew her young daughter wanted more and wanted to explore but unfortunately she didn't have the funds to take her anywhere because one: the island was VERY far away from anything else which means the farther you go the more money it will cost to go and also she couldn't just put her on _any _boat.

Finally an old friend recommended that she should go and talk to Hatsune who has a daughter that is preparing to set out into world alone. Lilly, Marine's mom, instantly thought that she would be an excellent role model and partner to explore the world with. Blaze was the adventure type and just like Marine she wanted to explore the world. Luckily but due to a dire circumstance Blaze inherited a boat from her late father soon after she decided to go exploring, ten days to be exact.

Blaze took Marine under her wing gladly and thus a beautiful friendship was created as they traveled the world, exploring new lands, and actually saving the day a few times. Although they usually weren't thanked afterward though if they did.

Whenever they did have to save the day due to inevitable predicaments or disasters Blaze would be forced to use her unusual power; her flames. Marine of course already knew of her power but accepted it and weren't afraid by it- other people were though. That's the main reason why they island hop so much. Once danger strikes and Blaze has to use her flames the townspeople would become frightened, and that's the last thing Blaze wants to do.

Luckily it has not happened here yet, but Blaze wasn't taking any more chances. They've stayed longer than she actually intended.

/-/

The next morning Marine had already cleaned up the campsite and prepared to explore the jungle a bit while Blaze quickly went into town for supplies. "Just explore and collect what you want to bring, we're leaving afterwards so don't go around making buddies." Blaze had said that morning to Marine, but Marine had already made it in her mind to explore the town instead to meet new people.

Marine casually strolled along the white, sandy beaches with her bare feet in the waves' wake, with a blissful smile she grinned as the cool, foaming water caressed her toes. The morning sun warmed her face as she smiled at the enchanting array of fluffy cotton-clouds and how in the distance the ocean merged with the sky. Marine marveled enthusiastically at the watercraft that coursed through the ocean's surface. _This island is so beautiful!_ She smiled giddily and started to run down the beach, the salty wind in her face, the crashing of the waves all around, the crystal clean waters; she felt as though she was back at home.

She waved at some beach goers with glee and they waved back. _So kind! _Her eyes spied a large pelican fly overhead, its wings casting an equally large shadow on the ground. _So majestic!_ She began to run. _Gosh, I feel just so free here! _She kept running until she heard the sound of a loud pneumatic wrench going off, interrupting her running on the beach montage.

Curiously, she followed the whirling sounds and soon came up to a candy red biplane with the name 'SONIC' written down the side in white. The style of the plan was at least late 80's, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She looked at the name painted boldly on the side and then her eyes widened as she put two and two together. _Could it really be the same Sonic from last night- the blue hedgehog? He's here... New friends! _She slowly crept up to the biplane to see a yellow figure head deep into the engine compartment with a pneumatic wrench whirling loudly accompanied with metal on metal clanking.

With her curiosity getting the best of her, she fully walked up to the biplane and with great interest she walked around the plane with her left hand sliding on its chipping red finish the whole way. The plane was super sleek; it had a few dents and dings here and there, but it seems like someone has kept it in good shape and cared for it.

As she walked around it she analyzed its every attribute; she could tell it has been on a lot of trips because the exhaust pipes protruding the engine compartment vents left a thick black carbon residue on the paintjob. Its wings had a few cosmetic damages. She then touched a few bolts here and there and found some were actually rusted over or were loose. _This plane has been sitting for a while then…probably a good 20 ought years or something… _

The figure in the engine compartment was so focused on his work that he didn't even realize that someone was walking around him. Just as she disappeared on the other side of the plane he would coincidentally pull his head out of the engine and reached for a tool beside him and disappeared back in just as she would come back around on his side.

Marine fully walked around the whole plane then stopped beside the boy that was still working on the engine, she studied him carefully: he had on aviation goggles, a tool belt and… _Oh wow… two tails… I've read about that defect, I heard it was incredibly rare though and usually only happens to reptiles! _Curiously, she slowly put her hand out to touch his tails. She gently caressed one of his tails and they lashed as soon as she touched them, but he seemed to not notice who was actually doing it.

Marine smiled and she softly touched the other one and too it lashed. "Sonic, quit it, I'm trying to replace the gaskets- but since you're here can you hand me the replacement gasket cover? Tails said as he pulled off the manifold and set it on top of the plane without removing his head from the engine compartment.

Marine eyes darted to the table of supplies he had standing next to the plane. She spied the gasket which was a flattish hard rubber object that had many holes in it. She knew exactly what it was because she read a few books on planes and mechanics when she was younger.

She handed the boy the gasket. "Thanks." Tails said.

"You're welcome, mate!" Marine said; at this moment Tails realized instantly knew that that wasn't Sonic.

Tails lifted his head abruptly then accidently banged his head on the engine compartment hood making the whole plane shake. Painfully groaning and rubbing his head, Tails then turned around and looked down to see a girl about his age (13 in my book regarding Sonic Boom) with a big grin on her face. "Whoa, what the- who are you?" He scratched his head with his wrench unknowingly putting a big smudge spot on his forehead.

"I 'am Marine, and you are sir?" She smiled up at him.

Tails was kind of taken aback by her cheerfulness and smiles, "I- uh, my name is Miles Prower, but you may call me Tails-"

"Because you have two tails?" she butted in, but she kept her grin, then motioning at his twin tails. Tails blushed, and then subconsciously pulled his tails behind him partially out of sight.

"Oh- heh, yeah-" He scratched himself with the wrench nervously, dirtying up his fur even more.

"I like them, your tails; I never met anyone with two tails, Tails." She giggled at herself, then putting her eyes back on the vintage plane.

"Heh, thank you…?" Tails shyly smiled back at her, and his tails slowly came out of hiding.

"A WACO Classic YMF-5C huh? Nice choice- great speed with its anti-drag wing tips and increased aerodynamic propeller. Too bad those things were made with its predecessor's engine. The older engine gaskets would usually burst due to the extra horsepower the upgrades were putting on it." Marine said without missing a beat as she studied the plane. She walked over to the cockpit then dunked under the body of the plane, Tails watching her in awe the whole way. She pointed to an extra piece that was welded to the plane. "What's this piece?"

Tails didn't say a word as she stared at her in absolute awe. His jaw was agape and his wrench slid out of his hand thanks to the lack of attention he was paying it, all his attention was rerouted to Marine. _How- How does this girl know this? Wait she just asked a question- what was it? What was it? Oh right! _"Oh- (ahem) that's the power ring cache… yeah." Tails got off his stool and stood beside her to open the cache. The cache slid straight out to the side and withheld all ten slots with all 10 slots empty.

"What's a power ring?" Marine asked. Just as those words left her mouth she felt an odd, mystical shiver crawl down her spine. Her eyes widened, "What's that feeling I'm getting?"

"Heh, a power ring is an artifact that Sonic used to use a lot back in the day, or so he says… the feeling that you're getting is chaos energy. It's some really potent stuff and the fact that you can still feel it's energy despite it's been YEARS since Sonic last had one in here is an outstanding testament to its power." Tails explained. He then shook his head, looking at the Raccoon in a new light. "You're really the studious one, are you?" he smiled.

"I don't like to brag- wait, yeah I do! Hehe, I am smarter than I look huh?" she looked at him.

"I like that- I um, I mean er…" he stammered, Tails' tails sort of intertwined itself in nervousness.

"I know what you mean," she giggled, "Thanks a bunch!"

"N- No problem… Heh, but you're wrong about one thing though." He put his hands on his hips and walked over to the plane. "The gaskets were blown thanks to the wrong pressure gave off by the fuel- for this plane you're supposed to dilute its fuel by 20 percent because as time progressed the fuel became increasingly more powerful and since this is a classic the engine couldn't take the more powerful fuel and usually popped a piston or a gasket." He winked at her and then looked back at the plane with a deadpan stare. _Did I just do that? Oh geez, I've been hanging around Sonic too much!_

Marine looked at him with a slowly growing smile. _Mom, I know who I'm bringing home…_ "Wow. You're such a nerd!" she joked and giggled.

"Huh, wha- me?" Tails faked looking insulted, "If anything you're the nerd here!" Tails joked back laughing with her. The two were so busy talking they didn't even notice a blue figure coming out of the house with a soda in his hand.

Sonic stared at the two laughing and Amy walked out to join him. Amy put on a smile and clasped her hands together silently over her mouth. "Aww, oh my gosh, Sonic, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sonic gulped down his soda, keeping his eyes on them. He put the can down and smiled.

Sonic stepped a step towards them with a smirk on his face, "I'm gonna interrupt them."

Amy looked horrified at him. "You will not!" she harshly whispered at him. She looked beside her to see that Sonic had already dashed forward before slowing down to a walk as he approached them. "Sonic!" she softly yelled out. "Do not interrupt love!" Sonic ignored her and pounced silently onto the end of the biplane's wing and slowly scooted up to them, peering down on them.

"So who's your new friend bro?" Sonic said abruptly, smirking down on them.

Tails instantly jumped back in shock bumping into the plane while Marine on the other hand looked up to him in confusion for a split second before recognizing who he was.

"Ahh! Uh, Sonic! Wh-What's up?" Tails stammered a slight blush on his face.

"Oi! Hello Sonic!" Marine said with a smile. Upon looking at him for a second longer she almost felt transfixed on his handsome grin. _Oh my…_

"That's my name." he then looked curiously at her, _I never seen her before on this island…_

"My name is Marine the Raccoon, nice to meet you Sonic. I've only heard of you from my friend last night, she said you helped her defeat something called an Eggman?" She smiled at him

_Your friend…? Could it be? … Blaze… that little girl is with Blaze?_ "Oh yeah that's right! Is she with you now?" Sonic looked around expecting to the lavender cat hiding behind a tree or something, but resorted to put his back on Marine.

"No, she had to go into town for a quick resupply. We're leaving today after she comes back." Sadness flashed in her eyes for a quick second but was quickly swapped out for her enthusiastic optimism. "But hopefully we'll come back to visit this place again! It seems as though I just made a new friend, right Tails?" she happily and lightly punched his shoulder; Tails smiled and nodded enthusiastically back at her, but then shook his head in disbelief at her news.

"You're leaving?!" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"I was really hoping that I'd get to meet Blaze again." Sonic said, thinking about a high intensity race against her, and fighting with her against Eggman's robotic army.

"And we just met…" Tails said clearly crestfallen, his plans to build and invent with his new studious friend were instantly shattered.

"Rioght, I tried convincing her but she won't listen to me." Marine said.

"I can't let her leave without saying goodbye!" Sonic said rearing up a foot about to dash off until Amy interrupted him.

"Wait Sonic, I thought we were going to share a breakfast together!" She called out to him from the front porch.

"Oh, wait, hold that thought I gotta run and do something real fast!" he dashed off and then yelled behind him "I'll be back! … And don't let knuckles eat my food!"

"Or Stiiicks!" Sonic finally disappeared from sight and dashed into town.

/-/-/

"That'll be 80 certs and 10 pieces." Blaze handed an equally purple female her money in exchange for some boat tools, wax, extraneous supplies and food for the trip to the next island.

"Thank you very much." Blaze replied politely.

"No, thank you, and have a good day." Perci replied with a smile. She looked at the lavender cat pensively. Perci studied the feline for a few more moments until she spoke again. "Say… I have never seen you around before. With the stuff you bought I'm guessing you're a traveler?" Perci asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am, I'm heading out today actually."

"Alright, well have a pleasant trip-" she cut off her sentence as a huge gust of wind blew past them both heading down the street. "Oh that's Sonic!" she said slightly gasping at how sudden he came. (Lol)

Blaze's eyes widened at the mention of his name, she peered down the street to see the blue blur was already gone. "Blue Hedgehog…" she said softly.

"Yeah, have you ever seen a guy run so fast- and so cute too?" Perci chuckled to herself, resting her head on her hand. They both heard the gust of wind come back and Sonic stopped on a dime directly beside Blaze.

"Woo! Hey, I caught ya. Tried to leave without saying good bye, eh?"

"Hey, Big Blue." Perci said seductively, "You know her?" Sonic nodded and smiled at Perci and waved to the lavender echidna.

Blaze took a look at him and turned away, "Oh, yes-um… Goodbye." She said rather timidly. She quickly turned on a heel and walked away briskly with her bags and headed back towards the east side of the island where they had the fight against Eggman last night.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic followed her expeditiously as she speed walked away from him. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Sonic asked as they stepped off the streets onto the soft, glittering sand.

"I can't talk right now Blue Hedgehog, I have to get going." She said without looking at Sonic. She crossed the sand towards a nice sized boat that was docked by one of the many docks that lines the beaches. Sonic looked in awe at the big boat, it wasn't ship sized, but it was large enough that a whole crew of a four could live comfortably on it.

_Why is she insisting upon calling me Blue Hedgehog, she knows my name… _"Can I at least help carry your bags?" Sonic darted in front of her causing her to almost bump directly into him. She used her hands to stop herself and accidently pressed up against his surprisingly _robust _chest. She blushed profusely and backed up a major step, looked at him, and then off at the side.

"Fine…" she pouted and thrusted out her hand to hand him the heavy bags of materials. _Such a stubborn, handsome hedgehog…_

/-/

It has been whole hour since Sonic has said that he was going to do some "real fast". Amy folded her arms as she sat back on the couch. Her and Sonic's food sitting on the coffee table, cold now from all the waiting. "Where is he? He said would be "real fast"." She mocked his voice saying how fast he'll do something.

At that moment Tails and Marine stepped into the house, Tails looked around, "Sonic isn't back yet?" he asked genuinely.

"No!" Amy snapped at him, her mood sour. Tails looked slightly taken aback by her attitude and Amy noticed and immediately lamented her actions. "I'm sorry Tails. I mean he hasn't come back yet. I'm just feeling really frustrated at the time being." Sticks and Knuckles were sitting on the couch adjacent of the couch Amy was on staring ravenously at the food that was just sitting there.

Tails scratched his head behind the ears and chuckled, "Heh, yeah, that's like him. Maybe you should check in town. I bet he has gotten held up by someone or something-" Tails suggested.

"Perci…" Amy growled with venom on her tongue. _I should have known that sly echidna had a thing for my beau!_

"Uh-" Tails was about to interject but Amy has already gotten up, snatched her hammer off the wall, and then marching through the door. Marine's eyes followed her before snapping back to Tails. She looked as though she was gonna ask what her problem was, but Tails just shook his head dismissively.

Knuckles and Sticks waited until she disappeared until their eyes snapped back to the food. They looked at each other with greedy expression. They then descended on the poor plates of food… the food never had a chance.

/-/

Perci finished serving an older couple some supplies before turning around to tend to her shop: picking up clutter, dusting counters, straightening things, adding more stock to the shelves, etc. When she returned to her post there was a clearly agitated and furious pink hedgehog with an overly-large battle hammer propped justly on her shoulder.

Perci found her anger amusing and started to smirk. Perci leaned on her arm which supported her chin on the front counter, and put her other hand on her hips. "What's up Pinkie? Can't find your boy-toy anywhere?"

However Amy was not amused, "Where is Sonic?" she said with a hard tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about- Big Blue? Big Bluuuuue?" Perci called around her in a sing-song voice, she then shook her head, "Nope, not around here, but if you return about an hour sooner and you would have probably caught him." She winked at her.

_Darn, I was sure that she had him lured here._ "Where did he go then?" Amy said, still pouting.

Perci's eyes darted over to the left, she then remembered that he left with that stranger, "He headed east- with that _cat_…" she added the last part shrewdly, but nothing gets past the sagacious Amy Rose.

"With who now?!" Amy asked the sneaky echidna. Amy jade eyes widen with the thought of Sonic running off with other women. Perci chuckled to herself and the turned on a heel.

"I'm closed!" she walked away from the stand putting up a sign that said 'off for lunch' and headed towards her house with an amused snickering smirk on her face.

Amy stood there shooting daggers at her then stomped off heading east. Like a giant the ground seemed to rumble in fear under her soles. _Oh Sonic, when I find you we are going to have to… a comprehensive conversation about our feelings. _"Sonic!" Amy screamed down the street.

/-/-/

"Okay, that's all I had to complete. I'll be off now- thank you for your help blue hedgehog." She kept her eyes away from him and off to the side watching the beautiful, blue surf crash onto the shore. Sonic looked down at her from the boat as he sat down the last of her stuff. He rolled his eyes and frowned disappointedly.

"Again with the 'Blue Hedgehog' jargon?" he commented, he put up his arms as quizzically. The tone in his voice sounded as though he was fed up with the unvarnished sobriquet.

Blaze darted her eyes towards him with a frown. _You won't understand... _"I have to get going-"

"Yes I know." Sonic's tone only got more droning and blasé. "You keep saying that yet you haven't gone yet. Waiting for Marine I suppose?"

Blaze looked at him wide eyed. _Marine! I told you not to go off making friends! We were supposed to be leaving before we start growing attached to people!_ "You've met Marine?" She said somewhat shocked.

Sonic smiled as he thought of the feisty raccoon, "Yeah she's a pretty cool kid. She and my buddy Tails sure did hit it off. She expresses that she doesn't want to leave, yet you don't look as though you are willing to stay here for another 5 minutes." Sonic started to think for a possible reason for that, but alas, he barely knows this foreign, rather exquisite woman.

Blaze looked at him as he paused; she then approached the boat slowly but froze as he started talking again. "Do you not like me Blaze?"

Blaze looked at him questionably, so Sonic continued.

"It's just a hunch, but with as much as you avoided eye contact with me and shot down my attempts at getting to know you today I think that's the case." Sonic said slightly disappointed tone, his eyes casted off towards the sea.

Blaze felt torn between opportunities of friendship and her objective. She did want to get to know Sonic, but if she stayed that could risk another island she would be forced to flee, another island she'll be scaring… another island to brand her as a monster and to further curse her cursed flames… And she certainly didn't want that.

"It's not like that at all Blue Hedgehog-" She started, turning her attention to Sonic.

"You don't even call me by my name- I call you by yours, what's up with that?" Sonic snapped slightly out of frustration. Sonic jumped off the deck of the ship and stood in front of her.

"I just can't okay…" Blaze replied. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Then go." Sonic said almost coldly, he was tired trying to befriend someone who obviously didn't want to be friends. What's wrong with her? Last night she at least told him her name. _And I thought you were cool people… I thought maybe we could race against each other… I thought maybe we could defeat Eggman together… I thought we could be great friends… _

Blaze was taken aback by his suddenly cool attitude. Finally she can go in peace and not have to befriend anyone like she wanted to in the first place. But now she just stared at Sonic as he started to slowly walk down the beach. He took a deep breath and readied to dash away.

"W-Wait!" Blaze yelled out. Her heart raced as she mentally and emotionally fought her own rule and ran forward to approach him.

Sonic shot a look over his shoulder at her. What was that, a look of disinterest? She slowed her roll and looked down at her feet for a second then slowly back up at him. His change of attitude made her quite hesitant to say anything else.

After a few seconds of silence Sonic turned again, sighed, and then continued about his way.

"Wait, Sonic!" She cried out again, but this time using his name, and pushing past her no-attachment regimen. She stepped closer to him so that now she was directly behind him; her eyes casted to the side at the oceans rhythmic push and pull of the tide.

"I'm afraid to become too attached…" she said softly. A soft, small blush finding its way on her cheeks, "That's why I need to go before I- I become attached to you- Because you're so friendly, so funny so- um, so- such a nice guy that you would become impossible to forget when I do leave." The shy, lavender feline spoke briskly and softly. She half hoped that the hedgehog in front of her hadn't heard a word she said because now Blaze wanted to chastise herself for breaking her own rule. Although her act of spilling out all what she currently felt about him as a person and potential friend made her feel relieved.

"Why couldn't you be like the _others_ and be afraid of my flames!" she suddenly raised her voice at him, "Th-then it wouldn't be so hard to forget you!" Blaze added more calmly, she clenched her fists and stared down at the sand below. She could not believe that she was telling him all of this.

Sonic stared at her totally at shock. _That was her reason for blocking me out, because she was afraid to have to miss me? _Sonic slowly smiled at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder which warranted a small gasp from Blaze, "Then how about do both of us a favor and not leave- not to mention Tails and Marine would too, I'm sure they both would be appreciate that."

Blaze looked up at him pensively, her brain and mind and heart debating the pros and cons of that heavy decision. Should she choose to be safe yet lonely, or shall she take the risk for the tradeoff of gaining some very seemingly valuable friends. _But the townsfolk…_ _My flames… _"I cannot…" she said softly, Sonic's hand did felt comforting, but still it didn't do much to help how she felt. "I cannot stay here." She said softly again.

"Why not?" Sonic asked truly curious, tilting his head slightly.

She looked to her hand and conjured up a fireball, its golden flames licked at the air. "My flame… that is the reason, once the people of this island set eyes upon my cursed flames they will all want me to leave without any hesitation, I can guarantee you that. My flames are destruction, my flames can bring upon death." She said lamentably. Sonic looked upon the flame with fascination but also understood what she meant. "Fire is powerful, it can destroy, it can burn, and it can grow uncontrollable and burn down everything." _It would not be the first time to do so…_

"That is true…" Sonic said slowly, Blaze looked up at him saddened, but Sonic wasn't finished. "But it is also good. You defeated Eggman's squid bot, melted his recon robots- see that's protecting our lovely island right there! If it is used for good then how bad can it be?"

Blaze looked back at her ball of flames. As he spoke the flames brightened a bit. "Sonic, you may think that, but what about everyone else?" she said voicing her fears.

Sonic smirked, "If they have a problem with it then they can come talk to me!" Sonic poked his chest with his thumb.

Blaze felt as though she could genuinely believe what he was saying and slowly a smile spread across her face. _You persuasive hedgehog…_ Blaze shook her head and covered her face with her hands and started to softly laugh. Sonic smiled back at her and felt a bit confused but he started chuckling with her until their giggling escalated into full-fledged laughter.

They laughed for a hearty while until finally they came to a stop with Sonic wiping a tear from his eye, "Hahahah-what are we laughing about?"

Blaze shook her head again and looked up to him with a big smile on her face, Blaze tried to hide her big smile but to no avail, she was clearly elated. "It's just; no one ever said that to me before… you are the first to say something so cheesy!" She began to giggle some more until she wiped a tear from her eye with her little finger, "Thank you, Sonic." She smiled at him and he smiled back and put thumbs up.

"No problem Blaze- anything for a friend!" At his words Blaze could almost embrace him, and she almost did but a loud shriek came from the entrance of the beach. Both of their eyes snapped to the sound with surprise on their faces.

"SONIC! THE! HEDGEHOG!" the scream came again but even louder.

Sonic grinned a goofy grin and sweat dropped. _Oh yeah; we were supposed to have breakfast like an hour half ago…_

"Friend of yours?" Blaze commented simply.

Sonic nodded slowly, "I'll be right back." Sonic said to Blaze then jogging over to the pink hedgehog.

Blaze watched with curiosity as the pink hedgehog stopped directly in front of Sonic, seemingly scolding him for something. She was definitely mad; she had her hammer poised to strike with her right hand while her left hand swung this way and that as she talked to him. _Who's that female? One of Sonic's friends probably?_ _With how close she is despite how angry she seems I can tell that they have something deeper than just a mutual friendship._

Amy's eyes then shot towards Blaze and Blaze gulped silently.

/-/

"Who's that, Sonic? Why didn't you come back, Sonic? Didn't you remember we were going to have breakfast together, Sonic?" Amy asked one after another.

Sonic scratched behind his head, "That's my new friend, Blaze. I got held up. Yes I remembered, like ten seconds ago."

"So that's who you been with for the past hour half? Having breakfast with some other girl, huh?" Amy assumed as she tightened her grip on her handle; daring him to answer wrong.

"Yes-" Sonic answered nonchalantly and Amy growled threatening to strike by raising the hammer just slightly. Sonic eyes widened, _no please, I don't wanna become a pancake!_ "At the first thing!" Sonic pointed out, "B-but we weren't having breakfast, I was just helping her load her boat up." Sonic motioned with his head to the boat that was stationed at the docks.

Amy still looked slightly suspicious to which Sonic rolled his eyes at. "Here, we was just leaving to retrieve her friend, Marine, from our house. I'll introduce you." Sonic said taking her hand and leading her down the beach to Blaze who was now drawing something in the sand with her toe.

Blaze looked up at him then at Amy who was studying her curiously. Amy raised an eyebrow. _A purple cat? _She thought back to what Sticks has said about a purple fire cat yesterday. Amy continued to study the cat: she knew how to keep herself looking good, she boasted a nicely toned body, nice, conspicuous hips, and had an oddly mysterious aura about her. Amy frowned as she continued to find only good attributes about her. Continuing on her critical quest, she then peered upon her face noting her eyes; golden shiny, her face; cute even though she had a faint scar on her jaw, and then her hair; moisturized, clean, thick, luscious, and yet in a simple fashion. _Oh no! She's hot! _Amy felt slightly intimidated and felt as if Blaze was invading her territory by Sonic being with her for an hour half doing "boat stuff".

Sonic smiled, "Amy, this is Blaze, my new friend I met just yesterday. And Blaze, this is Amy, my loyal, steadfast, stronger-than-I-would-like friend I had since I was nine, and she's my team's battle tactician." Sonic recited motioning to both of them in turn.

Blaze too had studied Amy, but not in the same way Amy had. She however focused further investigation on Amy's pretty face, she noticed the small light of challenge in her green eyes- Blaze noted this silently. "Nice to meet you, Amy." Blaze nodded and stuck her hand out for her to shake.

Amy put on an ersatz smile, though as convincing as any other, and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you too, Blaze, it's always nice to see new people here! Say… curious question, why are you called Blaze?" Amy asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

Blaze looked slightly uncomfortable and stuttered a bit trying to get her words out, Sonic; standing beside Blaze looked at Amy and shook his head shortly. Amy nodded then smiled at Blaze, "Hehe, I'm just kidding Blaze, er, where were we, about to go back to our place right Sonic?" she then looked at him.

"Er, yeah, that's right. Come on Blaze, I'll show you the way." Blaze then looked back at Sonic with a small smile and followed slightly behind him on his right side while Amy and Sonic stepped in tune next to each other.

"We are so talking about this later on." Amy whispered to him under her breath, her face wasn't sitting happy currently.

Sonic scratched behind his head, "I knew that was coming… heh."

/-/-/

Once the small party reached where Sonic and Co. stayed they could see the two nerds sitting on the wing of the Tornado chatting up a storm about heaven knows what... probably about power to weight ratio of the Tornado, calculating the total power output to power wasted output of the engine and conducting ideas on improving it… you know, nerd stuff.

Blaze mouth could have dropped a mile when she saw Marine absorbing everything the fox said. She gave the industrial vulpine the attention of a thousand loyal soldiers as she listened. She had her head propped up by her hand as she leaned in towards him listening while he explained something. _Marine? Is that the same raccoon that shot down every guy that ever took a liking to her? Is she actually listening instead of trying to control him?_ There was that unmistakable look of true admiration the raccoon had in her eyes as she looked at him. _Oh Marine…_

Amy smiled giddily as they approached the plane. She leaned gingerly on Sonic's arm, clutching his biceps, and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't they remind you of another cute couple?" she batted her eyelashes at him, implying the Blue Blur himself and the Sakura Avenger.

Sonic smirked, "What- Knuckles and his weight set?" Sonic chuckled at his joke.

Amy smacked Sonic playfully on the arm, "No you dummy, I'm talking about us!" she smiled at him.

"Heh, doesn't ring a bell." Sonic smirked as he walked away, turned back to her and winked, and then tapping the plane's hull to get the attention of Tails and Marine. "Hey dudes."

Tails looked down and smiled, "Hey Sonic!" Tails jumped down with the technologically profound Marine close behind. Sonic gave his brother a fist bump and the same with Marine. His blue eyes then focused on the lavender colored cat beside Amy. "Is this Blaze?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yeah," he motioned Blaze over, "This is Tails, Tails this is Blaze."

Tails smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake, "Nice to meet you!" he then sadly looked to Marine beside him then back to Blaze, "I suppose you're here to retrieve Marine and then go right?" Tails asked his voice laced with discontent.

Blaze noticed just how closely the two has gotten in just the few hours they've been together. Marine was standing closely to Tails and had the same sad face as he did. _Just look at them; I definitely can't split them apart now… sigh… I just have to trust that nothing bad will happen in the meantime… Sonic ensured that he can make the people listen if things did go south… Look like I have no choice otherwise. _Blaze then put on a small smile, "Whatever do you mean, we're not leaving anymore."

Tails and Marine looked absolutely elated with happiness as those words left Blaze's mouth. Marine eyes shone with joy and she jumped forward to her friend. "Really!? How come Blaze?" her smile spread from ear to ear. Tails looked at Blaze with happiness showing in his too.

"Thank you Blaze!" Tails cheered.

Blaze couldn't help but smile just as big those too; she then looked back at the smiling blue hedgehog that was watching the whole episode. She then put her hands up innocently, "Oh no don't thank me, thank Sonic." Sonic looked at her curiously, "He was the one that persuaded me to give this island a chance." She smiled at him.

Tails and Marine shot towards Sonic and tackled him into a hug; "Thanks Sonic!" the two hugged the surprised blue hero. "If you aren't the coolest buggah I ever met then I don't know who is!" Marine complemented him.

"Yeap! That's my bro- the coolest dude alive!" Tails agreed putting a thumbs up at Sonic. Sonic smiled at his brother and put thumbs up as well.

"Now you're talking!" Sonic chuckled and pulled the fox close to him with an arm over his shoulders and the two began laughing along with Marine.

Blaze watched on happily, she watched as her choice to stay at the island have given her friend and new friends happiness. _Maybe everything will work out here, I won't have to hide anymore and flee, just like home… _Her golden eyes then rested on Sonic tethered they became as they stayed on him even as him and his friends stopped laughing and started to talk about other things. An endearing smile grew on her face as she kept the blue hedgehog in her line of sight. _Why are you doing this to me? Making me face my fears- keeping me on this island… What if I do have to leave and what then? I will never be able to forget what you've done to me… you will drive me insane. But still though… you said that everything will be okay, I will trust you on that._

_You wonderful, friendly hedgehog…_


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic and his friends including their new teammates Blaze and Marine attentions were brought front and center at once as they heard a panicky scream approaching Tails' hut quickly. Sonic jumped up immediately when the man who was screaming collapsed onto the front porch with a thud.

Sonic and his friends rushed to the man's side quickly, "Hey! Mayor what's going on? What's up with all the screaming?" Sonic asked elevating the man's head. "Amy, go get this man some water pronto." Amy nodded and ran back into the house.

"Oh no Sonic, the mayor has passed out!" Tails exclaimed, pointing at the old man whose eyes were in fact closed.

Amy ran back onto the porch with a nice cold glass of water in her hand, Sonic looked to her and nodded appreciatorily and took the glass. Sonic then looked at the old man whose eyes were now closed then splashed all the contents of the glass onto the man's face, "Wake up! What's going on!?" Sonic reiterated.

The old man looked utterly surprised but then focused back on Sonic, "There's a massive meteor shower happening right now!" the old man yelled.

Sonic dropped the man's head back onto the porch, "Come on gang, we gotta help the townsfolk!" Everyone behind him agreed and followed Sonic and headed towards the town hot on his heels except for Tails and Marine since they branched off to Tails' workshop. As Sonic Team approached the town they could see the sky darkening with the plethora of missiles of flaming rock of all sizes coming straight for a touchdown.

Once in town they could see all the townsfolk panicking and screaming, running around with their arms flailing in the air as the some of the smaller rocks hitting the ground like a hailstorm from hell. Sonic studied the sky and spotted even larger rocks in the sky probably miles up coming down slowly. _Oh crap… that's not good. We gotta evacuate the whole town before those boogers get down here. _

Sonic then looked to his friends that were patiently awaiting orders, "Amy, Blaze, please round up as many townsfolk as you can and get them down into the evacuation bunkers in the center of town! Knuckles you're with me and Sticks-" he looked to the jungle badger who was already heading towards her meteor shower prevention console. "Well alright then, let's go gang!"

"Right!" Said Blaze, Amy, Knuckles in unison then going off to their assigned objectives.

/-/

Blaze dashed to a group of kids who were still in the playground cowering under the slide in fear, their eyes were closed and they shook in fear as many watermelon sized rocks came zeroing in on their position and falling all around them with thunderous thumps on the ground.

Blaze quickly dunked underneath the slide, "Hey, hey everything's going to be alright, please come with me." Blaze said calmly but urgently, the three kids that were hiding underneath the slide looked to her in fear but quickly followed her out from under the slide then making a beeline straight to center of town to where the public bunkers were. The flaming rock rained around them like a hailstorm, smashing into signs and buildings and carts alike, mostly harmless, but scary as flaming rocks from space would ever be.

"It's okay; we're almost there, almost there." Blaze said to one of the little girls who were starting to whimper as a larger rock obliterated a parked bicycle to the left of them. Blaze's eyes then shot upward to see a boulder sized meteor coming straight for their position. Her mouth dropped with fear and instantly took the kids in her arms and jumped backwards then accidentally stumbling on a smoldering meteor that fell previously.

The kid's eyes stretched with fear as the meteor charged for them as a bull would a red cape, heading straight for them without discrimination. _Oh no, oh no this isn't good. Think Blaze what can I do- _Suddenly the roar of an engine sounded behind her and she snapped her head to the side to see a dark blue jet heading straight for their position. She smiled as she could see Tails and Marine in the jet, Marine wearing a matching pair of aviation goggles as Tails was, their faces painted with determination.

Marine pulled a lever from her side of the cockpit and from the bottom of the jet came a tube with many wires coming from its back end, with a whirl the barrel then expanded and then glowed with power. From the barrel came an intense ray of light that hit the oncoming meteor dead on.

Blaze looked back at the meteor to see that it was glowing a bright red before exploding into a million tiny embers that fell around Blaze and the kids harmlessly like dust. The jet zoomed by and circled to turn back to Blaze. Marine waved at her and Tails put up thumbs up, smiling triumphantly, they then zoomed off to tackle more large meteors. Blaze waved back and shouted her thanks before getting up and continued her dash to the bunkers with the kids in tow.

/-/

Sonic and Knuckles zoomed across the town protecting the fleeing citizens. Sonic sped up a wall and then jumped towards an incoming meteor, Sonic then curled into a ball and spin dashed straight through the flaming rock, obliterating it into smaller pebbles that fell to the ground harmlessly.

Knuckles was helping a bunch of ladies from a book club into a nearby bunker just as an enormous meteor the size of a boat came boring down onto their position. Knuckles looked up at the rock with a smirk and cracked his knuckles and neck before getting into a striking position. Behind him the ladies screamed with horror as the massive rock came for them, they cowered behind Knuckles who only smirked at the rock, completely unafraid.

"Oh please, I **bench** rocks bigger than this!" Knuckles proclaimed as just before the rock crushed him he punched straight through it. The rock trembled then utterly obliterated into smithereens with a massive explosion, blasting into tiny embers that rained around Knuckles and the ladies that he saved.

Knuckles then looked down at the ladies with a smirk; they looked up at him in awe at his brute strength and his bravery, but quickly ran away into the bunkers when they saw another, equally as large meteor coming straight for them.

"Oh no, was it something in my teeth?" Knuckles asked himself as the ladies ran away. He then looked up to another large meteor coming straight for him. "Oh shoot!"

Just then a pink blur jumped off of his shoulders and with hammer poised to strike, smashed into the rock, exploding it to mere dust particles. Amy flipped back to the ground with flawless grace and walked up to Knuckles.

"Hey, you're stealing my thunder!" Knuckles complained, Amy just looked up at him and rolled her eyes, twisting her hammer hilt making it eject an empty shell of an explosive charge before replacing a new one.

"That meteor was about to steal your face! You're lucky that I came in time." Amy said curtly before walking off to fend off more meteors.

Knuckles mocked her tone of voice and moved his hand mimicking her constant comments "You're lucky that I came in time, meh meh meh meh mehhh."

/-/

Tails and Maine dodged a meteor that was being shot back into the sky by one of Sticks' meteor prevention swatters and barrel rolled over another one before aiming straight for a single massive meteor that seemed to be last one. "Gosh that's one beefed up hunk of space rock." Tails commented as he pulled a lever to switch to explosive rounds. Marine looked up at it fearfully and nodded her head as she pulled a switch that changed the laser cannon into missile cannon.

"Rioght, that's the biggest piece of rock that I ever seen ever! Just image how massive it was before the atmosphere burnt some it up!" Marine shouted back to him over the roar of the engine and the rushing of the wind as they headed towards it.

"I rather not-" Tails said as he sized up the rock. "Alright let's take it out!" he cried bravely. They both began firing at the rock, blasting bits and pieces off of it but not completely obliterating it. They continued to fire into it, explosive lasers and missiles bombarded the rock, diminishing its surface but not completely taking it out. _Wow, that's one tough rock…_

"Die already you rock!" Marine screamed at it before pulling a lever and launching a cluster missile into the rock, exploding into the rock with the force of ten missiles. The explosion shook the air and blew away a large face off the rock that then sent a ton of small, fiery fragments of the rock into their cockpits and bouncing off the wings of the jet.

A massive cloud of smoke enveloped the area and Marine cheered. "Woo! We did it!" she smiled but her smile was not returned as Tails stared down at the console of the jet with his eyes growing wide. The radar read that the meteor was still in fact intact and it was still heading towards them incredibly fast.

Suddenly through the dense plume of smoke came the now gleaming chunk of rock and metal heading straight towards them. "Crap!" Tails pulled the steering levers towards them and mashed on the throttle, pulling his plane into a big loop, narrowly missing the huge rock. Marine watched as the massive hunk of rock and metal bored straight through the air stopping for nothing.

Tails watched on in fear as the huge rock continued to head for the rock; Tails estimated that it'll touchdown in less than a minute. Tails quickly tapped on his headpiece. "Sonic. We have a big problem." He spoke into the microphone, his eyes full with worry.

/-/

Sonic heard what Tails said through his watch communicator but before he could ask about what he saw the _what_ coming straight for center of town. Sonic's mouth dropped as the massive jagged rock and metal came straight for the town and Tails' jet heading straight for it still shooting at it but nothing but sparks coming off of it now.

Sonic bolted towards the center of town with Knuckles and Amy in tow following quickly.

"Everyone! Out of the center of town now!" Sonic ordered into his communicator.

/-/

"What for Sonic-" Sticks started but she quickly saw why and bolted out of ground zero on all fours running for her life. She saw Blaze still ushering some people into the bunkers, not knowing what was coming straight for her.

"BLAZE- BLAZE GET OUT OF THERE!"Sticks screamed at the lavender cat who was now prompting group of kids and some adults out of a building and for the bunkers. (just said that twice…)

/-/

Blaze heard Sticks' cry and looked at her quizzically then stared straight up at the huge ball of rock and metal heading straight for her like a bomb. The children and moms and dads behind her screamed in absolute panic and fear as the massive rock roared through the air as it came closer.

Without thinking, almost instinctively, Blaze shielded the citizens with her body then with a massive muster of energy, snapped her fingers at the conglomerate of rock and metal. From her fingers came a massive stream of fire that engulfed the meteor into a massive fireball that blazed with the light of a thousand suns.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy zoomed in the area just in time to see a colossal fireball engulf the meteor. Knuckles and Amy looked confused at first when they saw Blaze standing defiantly under the ball of metal with a determined and stern expression on her face.

Sonic watched in awe as the meteor stopped in its tracks, streams of molten metal starting to steam down from the fiery meteor forming lustrous, silvery columns around the cat. The citizens behind her paralyzed with awe watching the amazing event unfold before their very eyes. They did not know that the new comer of this island possessed such a powerful, powerful ability. The fires of her attack painted the center of town and all those around with a glow of orange and gold, basking everyone in heat.

Another stream of molten metal poured from the meteor in front of Blaze as she concentrated her blast on the space rock, she could tell that it was starting to slow immensely, almost to a crawl.

From above Tails and Marine watched in awe as the meteor stopped in its path of destruction. Marine could feel the intense heat of Blaze's attack from all the way in the air, tongues of white-gold licking into the air at the top of the meteor. Tails watched in utter awe, his mouth agape in shock, his mind reeling with questions.

Back on the ground many citizens started to come from the bunkers since they didn't hear anymore ground rumbling sounds of meteors hitting the ground, the only sound was now gasps and the fiery blaze of fire eating away at a space rock.

Slowly Blaze's inferno calmed down and retracted to its conjuror revealing a shining, perfectly round sphere of metal directly above the center of town with long columns of shining metal keeping it standing tall above everything. Everyone started to come from the bunkers and with awe they saw what the result of Blaze's fiery intervention was: A beautiful, shining monument that once was a rock carrying a death sentence for every poor soul in the surrounding area.

Slowly a smile spread across Sonic's face as he watched his friend in admiration. _You did it, you saved the day buddy, and no one will fear your flames now- not after today. I told you everything will be okay._

Blaze swung her hand down to her side as she did whenever she usually defeat an opponent in battle, her eyes gazing at what she just done. Suddenly her heart fell… she grew conscious of all the eyes that was on her, staring at her flames, staring at what she really is. Her eyes flashed with worry and fear and nervousness as no one said a word. _Oh no… I've done it again… I… Just when things were going so well, I know it; I know for sure I will have to leave this island. The people will never accept someone who possesses a power of destruction. _

**Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap**

Blaze's head snapped towards sounds of clapping to see Sonic walking towards her clapping, a big smile on his face. _Sonic…_ Slowly more clapping permeated her ears from all sides of her, clapping then filled the whole area with its celebratory chant. Blaze snapped her head around at everyone; people were really clapping for her!

Proud faces surrounded her, claps rang around her, and her flames- went without being feared! From the air swooped down a dark blue jet and out jumped Marine and Tails, both cheering for their friend for she has saved the day!

"Whoop whoop! Thanks my Blaze!" Marine shouted from the rooftop where they landed at. Sonic, Amy Knuckles and Sticks rushed to their friend to congratulate her. Amy embraced her quickly and then looked at her with a big smile.

"I knew you had something mysterious about you, never would of thought it was fire!" Amy said.

"I TOLD YOU ALL SHE WAS A FLAME CAT!" Sticks yelled them.

Knuckles removed Sticks "Way to go new girl!" Knuckles cheered for the lavender feline.

The cheering only grew louder and people came to pat her on the back, the children that Blaze boldly saved hugged her legs in appreciation. "Thank you flame cat!" they cheered, their shrill voices completely happy. From behind her came their parents who with teary eyes embraced her and thanked her for saving their lives.

Sonic then got to her, a smile plain as day on his face. "I told yah everything will be fine. Good job Blaze, you saved the day when no one else could. I am totally proud to call you my friend and member of my team." Sonic stuck out a hand for her to shake and she did so shyly. Her eyes tethered to his, she smiled back at him.

"You were right… Thank you Sonic." Her eyes glistened with emotion, no one ever congratulated her before when she used her powers, no one ever praised her powers before, now… now a whole town is congratulating her for her flaming prowess, her "cursed" flames brought upon the continuation of life for the townsfolk, a blessing.

Everyone around her began to chant her name in celebration and the kids ran around the now cooled metal pillars, playing tag around them and some of the daring boys even tried to climb the gleaming pillars. Blaze smiled at their praises; part of her still felt incredibly shy to their attention, but she was happy none the less. She bowed to everyone humbly and slowly shuffled towards Sonic, wanting to leave the public eye.

Sonic chuckled at her shyness, tapped Amy, and signaled to Tails that they were leaving now. Sonic grabbed Blaze's hand pulled her through the crowd. Once out of the massive crowd they all bolted away from the center of town in a multicolored blur of blue, purple, pink, red and well Knuckles carried Stick, and dashed back home. Tails and Marine jumped back into their plane and jetted after the blurs that headed back to the beach where they lived.

Blaze ran as fast as she could and managed to keep up with Sonic as they ran home, her mind going off like fireworks at the events that just happened minutes before. She looked head at Sonic who legs were nothing but a blur as he accelerated. Her eyes kept on the side of his face, _thank you Sonic for helping me believe in myself… Thank you for persuading me to stay, I may have never felt this joyous feeling of appreciation of my powers if I had not stayed. _The sounds of the cheering rang in her head again. A big smile spread across her face and she started to chuckle to herself softly. _I guess I found a place to call home now… _


	4. Chapter 4

**(PART ONE OF TWO)**

**MEETING BLAZE**

Blaze smiled contently as she relaxed on the warm, serene beach. She relaxed in a comfortable lounge chair with one leg propped up against the other and sunned herself by the sun's warming rays. Her mind reeled happily like many, many celebrating noisemakers and her lifted soul felt contented and her body felt absolutely massaged by the sun's gentle hands. _These three months spent on this island with Sonic and his team; our team, has been the best time I've spent anywhere._

The lavender feline closed her eyes blissfully and reminisced to all the fun times they've had. There were plenty of places to explore on the island: the broiling yet inactive volcano, the massive, lush jungle, the white sandy beaches on the west side that stood beside clear waters adjacent to the towering cliffs, and the ancient, mysterious ruins that resided deep within the mountains are several interesting places they've all explored during Blaze's three months stay.

She giggled silently to herself as she remembered the time when she and Sonic raced around within the volcanic rocky interior, just above its bubbling reservoir. Sonic had complained about the heat so much! Naturally, the heat didn't faze Blaze apparently, so she relished in the heat and finally beat Sonic in a race after countless losses; of which Blaze stubbornly do not recognize to this day. That day was the first time she'd ever spent alone time with Sonic- (trailblazing a bubbling, sweltering volcano with a hyperactive hedgehog) - what a memory.

She then remembered blissfully at all the fun explorations Sonic took his team, including herself, on. She chuckled at how much Sonic protested joining Amy into the crystal clear waters on the west side of the island they call home. Blaze could remember as clear as day the distress he was in when she finally dragged him into the water; Blaze has never seen anything sink faster than a rock before she saw the way Sonic floundered straight to the bottom of the water's glassy surface. He ran out naturally; extremely slowly albeit his feet were moving fast. What person would try to run in water anyways? Sonic the Hedgehog, that's who.

Slowly, Blaze's muzzle began to burn red as she recalled later on that evening of that same day. Sonic had asked her to join him into this spectacular cave that glittered with moonstone and salt deposits. To get to the cave was admittedly tiring for there were a claustrophobia inducing trek through narrow passageways, low hanging ceilings, and partially submerged openings, but it was absolutely worth it in the end.

After the laborious journey through passageways and narrow, submerged corridors, the final passageway opened up into a spacious cavern that was lined with glittering moonstone and stalactites that hung from the cavern ceilings, dripping their water droplets softly into a pool that gathered in the center of the cavern. The limestone walls were smooth as polished marble and the floors mirrored the flawless attribute flawlessly. There was even a small river within the mystical cave that collected into the small pool in the center of the lovely, mystical cavern. Finally, to complete the exquisite, lustrous beauty, there was a large hole in the ceiling that lent the moon's beautiful presence into the cavern; its brilliant sheen coating everything in a silvery gloss.

Blaze happily remembered how heart-lifting it was to experience that magical cave with Sonic. Her muzzle retained its blush as she could recall how closely they sat as they talked to each other about their lives, their pasts, their fears, and their wishes... She couldn't remember ever talking to someone about herself so much... and it felt good. Blaze realized that it felt good to talk to someone about those types of things... Blaze let a small smile embellish her blooming cheeks. She took a deep breath and shook her head, freeing her head before her mind delved deeper in thoughts pertaining Sonic...

Thinking of her friends now, Blaze smirked as she remembered back to how excited Marine was to explore the ruins within the massive mountains on the island. Deep and hidden in the mountains there were many, many ancient passageways and treacherous crevices and deep valleys within the mountain's rocky interiors. Within a few select interiors were mysterious shrines and depictions of ancient life and its customs. In other room there were hoary vases and meticulously crafted vases and furniture.

Blaze then sighed, Marine had thought it would be so interesting to scour the mystical shrines and bravely, more like stupidly in Blaze's opinion, Blaze took the lead in searching the caverns boasting bravery that wasn't hers... looking back Blaze knew she were only trying to impress a certain hedgehog... Blaze, now cringing in embarrassment, recalled the utterly scary sensation of fright that devoured her body as she accidently found an antediluvian security measure; Blaze couldn't remember when she screamed so loudly at the insanely massive drop it was when she fell through the trapdoor.

Blaze sighed exasperatedly and shook her head friskily until she felt somewhat dizzy. Blaze groaned in distress and laid her head down on the neon colored beach lounge-chair. The lavender cat closed her eyes tight against the lingering embarrassment that mocked her in her mind; its mean jeers making fun of her heart for being so infatuated with the blue hedgehog that she took such a risk. Blaze took deep breaths to calm herself, and then slowly opened her eyes back to think about something else.

Blaze smiled small, not that it was any less of a smile, as she thought about her new friends she had made. Amy has turned into a compassionate friend that she knew she can count on whenever needed although she knew that Amy kept a close eye on her regarding the Sonic, Tails has become one of her close friends- the other close friends she had were Sonic and Marine, Knuckles became somewhat like her big brother while Sticks became her friend too... just... she is still a bit wary of the erratic and unorthodox badger. Blaze smiled at the fondly made friendships she made on the island, and not just their teammates either! She, with the help of Sonic, made friends across the whole town, although not as many as Sonic had, but it was a start.

The feline then smiled wider to see Marine so content with another person other than her now; Tails and Marine have become quite the pair. They, the couple forged of metal, hand tools, engine grease, and a myriad of romantic subtleties, do so much together. It's almost impossible to separate the two! With both mechanical geniuses working on problems everything around town got fixed and upgraded. Heck, even Blazes' late father's old boat even got some vital upgrades: sun sails to capture the bountiful sunrays and harnessing the wind power, an upgraded engine so now the boat can travel about three times as fast (before it moved at a leisurely 16 mph but now it can punch in, except maybe a rough day, about 50 mph, which is plenty fast for a boat that size).

To Blaze's knowledge, she didn't think the two were dating; anyone would have thought they would have by now. Especially since the smitten raccoon constantly craves time with the adorable vulpine that you'd think that she was his shadow. Matter of fact, to Blaze's knowledge, Tails' doesn't outwardly act as though they were an item... Now that Blaze thought about it even more, Tails was kind of... for lack of a better word..._benighted_ when it came to noticing Marine's affection.

Blaze's eyes widened slightly when she thought upon that revelation. _They're so cute together! _Blaze thought gleefully to herself and wiggled a bit in her chair in excitement before resuming her calm, sunbathing position, sighing blissfully.

The warm sunrays massaged itself into Blaze's soft, lavender fur until she was feeling mellow and well done like one side of a burger. And like a burger, she flipped herself over to lie on her belly and at once the tantalizingly soothing rays of the sun massaged itself into her fur. The mellowed feline then let out a brief sigh of content. To further engulf herself into her relaxed mood, she now wore like a trophy, she undid her bikini top to fully let herself go to the sun, relishing in its comfort.

She laid her head down onto her arms and thought some more about how splendid the island is, and how much she enjoyed every aspect of it: the island's mornings and evenings, the ocean's beautiful hues and salty surf, and the people of this lovely place. Despite of the many, many islands and towns she had traveled to and tried to live in over the years, she had never been in a place that ushered in a greater magnitude of assurance, security, happiness, and the sweet feeling of belonging. With that pearl of sentiment blooming dearly within her mind, an absolutely happy grin spread across her face as she thought about the sole reason for her staying at this wonderful island in the first place; Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Such a persuasive, wonderful, friendly hedgehog... Sonic... I thank you for this pleasure- this bountiful opportunity to get to know this island's blessings and treasures. And to think I was going to foolishly pass it all up a few months ago... Thank you for opening up my adamant eyes to the beauties that I was imbecilic enough to shroud away from my vision... _Her mind briefly flashed a mental photograph of Sonic's enchanting smile; that same smile that had reassured her that the town would not demonize her. That same glorious smile that reassured her claustrophobia as he led her into the mystically beautiful cave by the west side of the island. _That wonderful, dapper smile..._

Blaze's body tensed up as though she was witnessing his photogenic smile in real life. A small blush inflamed her cheeks and her heart beat picked up tempo as more mind-beguiling mental images of the A-1, stunner hedgehog modeled for her mind. Blaze, with a mind nearly overloaded, quickly shook her head in an attempt to shake away the enchanting, suave images of Sonic from her befuddled mind. The rosy cheeked feline then drew a long drag of air before slowly letting it out through pursed lips.

With mind now bleached of the charming hedgehog she slowly then opened her eyes to gaze upon the clean, white-tan sands of the beach and the crashing, blue-green waves off into the distance.

Just as her mind became calm and cooled down, something in her mind slowly rebelled against her commands and started to resubmit to the enchanting visions of the cool speed demon, and initiated memories all the fun times they had, and with their friends together.

(Even though Blaze didn't have a _thing_ for Sonic, or so she proclaims internally, Amy made sure that they weren't kept alone for any longer than a few minutes, Blaze still to this day can't put a finger on why.)

But thanks to Sonic she began to grow increasingly relaxed and at peace with not only exposing herself to the townspeople, but also becoming progressively open regarding her flames.

Before she was timid; unwilling to show her power to the townspeople because she was afraid of the usual backlash. But, thank goodness, to this day she has not gotten one scared expression shot to her for using her power.

Before she was used to island hop out of fear, but now she is living comfortably in the company of Sonic's team. _Before... I thought my flames only brought about endangerment... but now..._ Blaze smiled blissfully;_ a testament of its goodness stands tall in the center of town, bedazzling the area with its metallic sheen; the doomsday meteor that I stopped with my flames._

_I probably wouldn't have felt the euphoric feeling of people praising my flames if it weren't for Sonic... That persuasive, STUBBORN, hedgehog..._

Once again her mind began to reel, her thoughts swimming straight to the warm memories of Sonic. A small smile of glee slowly spread across her face... and softly she let out a sigh of blissful content, and then slowly, like a light breeze coaxing an honorable flag, her tail wagged slightly to the up-tempo beat of her dancing heart.

Suddenly a shadow befell on Blaze's back and in doing so Blaze opened her eyes quickly and halted wagging her tail abruptly, its length, standing tall. She then peered above to see who had the audacity to interrupt her daydreams.

"Yo, hey Blaze! Taking a cat nap?" Sonic chuckled at her then bending down to peer at her.

Blaze's eyes shot open wider noticing Sonic's body peering down at her. Irrationally, she rolled off the lounge chair onto the hot sand below, then cringing as some of the blazing-hot grains of sand stuck to her lips and fur. Blaze shook her head slowly in disbelief at what she has just done while Sonic, now laughing his tail off, fell back onto his hindquarters.

Blaze growled a low growl of irritation, partially at her imbecilic actions and partially at Sonic's teasing before glaring up at Sonic, her front still pressed into the hot sand. "What do you want Sonic?" she spat at him, glaring at his foolish expression. Her serious glare only lasted for a second until she pulled a disgusted face as some of the sand from her lip made its way into her mouth, and she spat as much as she could out.

Sonic wiped a tear from his eye and smiled back at her, "I was just coming over to ask, if you are free or whatever..." Sonic smirked and scratched behind his head, now starting to stand back up and dust his fur off.

Blaze halted her removal of sand grains from her mouth and looked up at him curiously; she thought about it, she really didn't have anything planned today. _He's looking nervous... Sonic is usually overflowing with confidence._ She noted inwardly. "Not really... why do you ask, Sonic?" Blaze watched as his eyes glanced around at everything but her, avoiding her eyes. _That's also odd, he usually focuses on the person he is engaged in conversation with._

"Do you... wanna hang-" Sonic smirked to hide his nervousness, "I mean, let's go for a run? In the mood to get dusted?" Sonic asked finally, his smile gleaming again as he challenged her.

Blaze watched him skeptically for a couple seconds longer slightly bemused at his question; with as nervous he was looking you'd thought that he was going to ask to do something quite romantic... Blaze blushed at that thought but then finally put on a small friendly smile. "Sure thing- er, is Amy fine with this...?" she asked awkwardly, her gaze flickered past Sonic at Tails' hut almost anticipating the sakura hedgehog to come out on cue.

Sonic tilted his head at her quizzically, and then turned his head to the side to peek a glance at Tails' hut behind him. "I- I guess... why do you ask if she was fine with it?" Sonic looked confused and Blaze felt the hot sensation of embarrassment engulf her soul.

"I- I, I thought... you... two-" Blaze shook her head friskily, "so where are we going?" Blaze flustered and looked off down the beach, looking at nothing in particular.

Upon hearing Blaze's comeback question, Sonic scratched his quills and turned away. "It's just a cool place I found... nothing special..." Sonic trailed off and paused for a few seconds before he cast his eyes down and looked back to the lounge chair. Sonic tried his best to hold a fit of giggles in while his face flushed red.

"Er... Blaze..." Sonic said, after which he swallowed his giggles and took a deep breath before he starting to walk off back towards Tails' place.

Blaze looked up at him, noticing his blush. "What is it Sonic?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"You, uh..." he chuckled slightly, and then smirked, "You left something on the lounge chair, there." Sonic chuckled again before walking off, snickering to himself.

Blaze looked confused for a second before looking back to the lounge chair to see her lime green bikini top lying there. As a realization began to set in her mind, she shut her eyes tight as her ears and muzzle blushed so red that even Knuckles would consider her his long lost sister. She stretched her arm over, snatched up her bikini top quickly from the lounge chair while her front was still pressed to the hot sand, and then quickly she slid the top on and strapped it tight.

Needless to say, with all the sand where it shouldn't be, she was feeling terribly uncomfortable.

/-/-/-/

Clanging sounds of wrenches accompanied by the clacking-clicking of torque levers and then followed promptly by the whirling screams of the pneumatic wrench rang out in an orchestrated racket inside the indoor facility that is Tails' workshop.

Oil stains covered the floor and spare parts littered the tables. A pair of work gloves lay with a lack of neatness on the floor next to the Tornado 2; Sonic's and Tails' newest plane. A loud, strained grunt came from underneath the plane followed by a metallic clunk. The worker underneath the plane heaved a great sigh of exasperation as the worker finally unbolted the engine from its hardened steel anchors. The mechanic's muscles flexed as she finally rolled their self out from under the plane to reveal Marine the Raccoon.

Marine smiled as she held the eight large bolts in her hands, putting them on the table along with the other cluttered items, then going to the machine that held the engine by chains and cranked its lever to hoist the heavy, custom made engine from the plane. Once hoisted up Marine pushed the engine hoisting machine over to the wall away from the plane and then went back to the plane to take a well-deserved rest.

"Oi... that was a pain..." Marine said while still smiling, proud of the work she has gotten done so far. But not only that, she was smiling because she knew that Tails would also be proud of her for the extraneous work she do- well, shocked and stupefied, but proud more so.

She let out a quick sigh, then thoroughly wiping her face with her dirty hands to get the oil out of her fur; in actuality she was really just smearing it around. _Geez, that was harder than I thought... But for Tails I'll reconstruct this whole darn warehouse! Yes indeedy- Speaking of which... where is that cobbah now? _Marine leaned against the shiny, metallic exterior of the Tornado 2 and stuck her hands into the pockets of her overalls. Not even a moment later her ears perked up as she heard the doorknob jiggling, making her heart jump slightly in anticipation.

The shop door opened wide, letting in the bright morning light and following was Tails, the vulpine she much wanted to see. Marine smiled and waved at the vulpine who was focused on a small PDA he held in his hand. "Hiya mate!" she called out to him enthusiastically.

Tails looked up from the PDA and put on a small smile before looking back at it, "Oh, hey Marine. Thought I'd find you cooped up in here. Good Morning." He then stalked over to a couple of cabinets and began opening and closing various wooden drawers.

The greasy raccoon smiled at his voice; it sounded like smooth gear shifting, aka, his voice was rather nice sounding. "I'm rippah, thanks. Hey! What do you mean you thought I would be cooped up in here?"

Tails chuckled lightly, "I mean that you basically live in here. Want me to fetch Knuckles and have he bring all your stuff here?" Marine blew a raspberry at the debonair mechanic. Tails chuckled again, then peered over his shoulder to look at her then asked, "What are you up to anyways?"

Marine smirked and got up from leaning on the plane and made her way to Tails with her hands still in her pockets. Her big eyes of blue continued its stare of silent admiration at him with her smile never leaving her grease stained face. "Oh nothing, just working on your plane is all; the engine's acting wonky again..." She peered over his shoulder at him as he picked up and put back tools looking for the right ones for the job at hand. He stuffed his tool bag with a bundle of soldering sticks and small wrenches and an X-ACTO knife.

"Is it now?" he responded absentmindedly. He picked up a soldering iron and checked his PDA for a split second before smirking and looking at her from over his shoulder, "Or you just wanted a reason to be in my workshop?" he then went back to reading his PDA.

Marine giggled as his notion was only half right, he knew her so well, "The anti-gravity gyroscope needs maintenance, the vertical propulsion nozzles need servicing and machining, and the engine could use a tune-up..." she still smiled at him and holding out three fingers regarding the three tasks she listed.

Tails looked at her from the side, noticing her face was smudged with oil, and yet... she still looked incredibly pretty. He smirked at her and this time turning to her.

"Is that so... let me guess, you want me to help you out?"

"Pfft, I don't need you to tune an engine!" She sneered at him playfully, "But... if you insist on helping me... I won't turn you down." She smiled at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah? Well, looks like you're on your own today; I have work to do." Tails showed her the PDA that had a blueprint to an intricate looking fireworks launch platform and a list of things needed to make it. "After I'm done, I promise to help you out, if you like." Tails said.

"No- No its okay mate! I got it, it's nothing really..." Marine said quickly, and now starting to reevaluate her ability to do the things she claimed that needed to be done to Tails' plane. "So, fireworks huh, what's it for?" she asked, now leaning on the desk Tails was writing down notes at.

Tails looked at her with an amused look for a moment longer before answering, "Heh, I never told you? Every year we have a massive bash celebrating our health and good will!" Tails said excitedly, then shrugged, "Forgetting the philosophic background though, it's basically a large, town-wide cookout- see you're so cooped up in my workshop with me you didn't even notice the town getting ready for it all week." Tails chuckled and slightly shook his head. The vulpine, then, absentmindedly cast his eyes down at her hands; he noticed that she wasn't wearing any gloves. Her hands were so dirty with grease and oil and graphite.

Marine chuckled and shoved him slightly, "Yeah, we're a couple of groundhogs aren't we." She chuckled again, looking at him from the side. She felt her heart do a cartwheel as she stared at his smile.

"A fox and a raccoon are barely groundhogs." Tails said rolling his eyes and thusly earning him a playful punch from Marine.

"You knew what I meant! Gotta be such a noodle all the time?" Marine retorted to the fox, she looked at him dearly; her smile couldn't be helped as she spoke to him. Subconsciously she stepped a step closer to him.

"One of us has to- oof!" Tails thusly grabbed his arm where Marine punched it before chuckling along with Marine. "Gosh, you punch hard... ow..."

"You deserved it!" She folded her arms and started to make her way back to the plane, "Go do your fireworks thing, foxy... I'll find yah when I'm done here." She paused and looked back at Tails moments before he was about to walk out.

"Okay, catch you later Marine." Tails said, "Don't cry to me when the Tornado 2 is too complicated to fix." He smirked and opened the door.

Marine stuck her tongue at him and he chuckled once more before exiting his building. Marine smiled before getting giddy and pulling her hair to the sides. "Dammit foxy! You got this Sheila feeling bothered!" She yelled out to no one in particular except maybe a few tools.

She let go of her hair and picked up a large tool and slung it over her shoulder before walking back to the plane. Her mind sparkling with the intoxicating visual that is Miles Prower. Her grip clenched tighter around the tool handle and a wide smile spread across her lips. _Mom, I just may understand all those stories you used to me about how much pops meant to you... heh..._

/-/-/-/

Beautiful sun dresses and cute pastel outfits flew this way and that. Adorable accessories ranging from headbands to fashionable belts and mini tiaras flew here and there. There was fiasco of indecisiveness lying amongst the sea of clothing of trendy apparel items on the floor.

"Ohhhhh, what to wear!" shouted a distress woman's voice as she dashed back out of her closet to return to the tall mirror standing next to the large closet. Amy looked into her mirror with two different fashion choices in her hands, one in each. Amy held up one choice up to her chin: this outfit was a thin, white sundress that flowed just above her knees. It was a beautiful high-low hem that came with beautiful white, lacy undergarments to wear under the dress. Amy bit her lip in concentration at the dress and whined again before switching to the other option in her hand.

This option declared itself nostalgic and it beamed with radiance. The second dress she now held up to her chin was a pretty, simple, pink dress with the hem colored white. The dress flared out at the waist and it came with a big, bold red bow to tie around her waist. Both dresses were beautiful, both boasted a lot of grace and freedom for the bash tonight, and both would surely capture the eye of Sonic the hedgehog; she knew for sure about the latter!

Amy groaned again, "But which one..."

The sakura hedgehog, with dresses still in her hands, put her fists on her hips. _I wonder what Blaze is going to wear... whatever it is I have to be prettier! Oh well, I guess I'll ask her about it._

With that thought, Amy began to clean her room of the stray, thrown around dresses, skirts, shirts, and accessories from the ground and put them in their rightful places. Quickly, she made her bed, showered, and then got dressed in her usual get up before heading out of the house and heading to Tails' house, where everyone usually hangs out at.

/-/

Amy opened up Tails' door and walked in, "Blaaaaze? Are you in here? Blaze-" Amy turned her head towards the kitchen portion of the house and froze, deadpanning at what she saw.

Knuckles and Sticks froze in their spots as they halted their gluttonous assault on Tails' refrigerator. A morsel of food fell from Sticks' mouth and went splat on the floor while Knuckles swallowed the food he had crammed into his mouth. The two parties, the vultures and the interrupter, continued their stare for a couple more silent gauche seconds until Amy broke her stare and called out for Blaze again.

"Oh, uh, Blaze had left a long time ago." Called out Knuckles, stepping away from the refrigerator with Sticks beside him, still chewing the food she stole.

"Oh, okay..." Amy answered back, "Well, when she gets back-"

"Reah, she reft writh Onic this morn-g" Sticks said with her mouth full, so full in fact that a few morsels of food escaped her ravenous jaws. But despite how indecipherable she sounded, Amy could discern one thing from her grumbled speech: she had left with Sonic.

Amy furrowed her brow and felt something twist within her belly, what was it? Rage, jealousy, what about the feeling of betrayal? Perhaps all three emotions entwined into one.

Sticks looked to Amy, the badger noticing her pink friend's mood shifting. Knuckles and Sticks shared a quick look of worry then Knuckles spoke again, his voice confident. "Hey, I'm sure they just left to race or do some death daring stunt, you know Sonic. He has been trying to race her for a while now-"

"Yeah, but you keep butting in at the last second thanks to your fan girl, feral instincts!" Sticks pointed out, this earned her a glare from Amy, but the sakura hedgehog did understand what they were trying to point out.

Sonic is steadfast, a cocky, and a speedy speedster that would challenge anyone to a speed run out the blue. _That's it; Sonic just took her out to run. Of course, he was just trying to race her for a while is all? Oh well, I might as well go out to the town commons and see what I can do to help for tonight. That also gives me a good opportunity to keep an eye out for them when they return._

"Oh, okay, thanks guys!" Amy let off a smile inducing grin and left the house heading towards town commons. But just as she left the house, closing the door, her faux smile melted away into a true frown of annoyance.

/-/-/-/

Sonic and Blaze ran with blistering speed through the rolling, green hills of the bountiful meadows. Lustrous flowers were in high bloom this season; its beautiful petals danced in the joyful jubilee that the sun offered, its warmth shared over the whole sea of vivid color. Suddenly, a gale of wind stirred up by two speeding bullets coursed through the land and over the flowers, whooshing its pollen into the air. Sounds of laughter rode blissfully over the gusting wind as Sonic and Blaze blurred past. What a happy sight; two good friends racing through the sun-warmed air and surrounded by a sea of color; happiness exuding from their beings.

Sonic turned to look at Blaze, who actually kept up with him easily. He remembered how he was surprised that she could keep up with him no matter how quickly he ran, but now it is a known fact that she is one speedy kitty!

She kept her eyes narrowed against the wind that blundered into her face, and ears pressed back to keep the blistering wind out of her ears. Her mouth was upturned in a concentrated smirk; Sonic couldn't help but admire it. Sonic smirked too as he continued to look at her, thankfully, she had not yet noticed that he was, but that was okay, he didn't want her to know that he was staring.

Sonic's roaming eyes cascaded over her lithe body, her blurred legs, and her happy yet determined facial expression. Sonic couldn't help but to smile as he watched her run.

Slowly, the Blue Blur fell into a trance. As if in slow motion Sonic watched as her ears slightly bounced as they ran, he then admired her toned muscles as they flexed and relaxed, and finally watched in silent awe at her fur as the wind whipped it around. Sonic couldn't get over how pretty she looked in the sunlight.

Then slowly... she turned towards him...

Sonic shook his head quickly, knocking himself out his trance just as she fully looked at him, her smile still present. _Oh no, did she catch me staring at her like she was a premium chili dog? Oh geez... think hedgehog, think! Cover yourself! _Quickly, out of embarrassment that she may have caught him staring at her as if she were the best chili dog in existence, Sonic closed the gap between himself and the lavender feline, and before Blaze could react, Sonic hip-bumped her making her slow down drastically, and leaving Sonic blasting past her while letting out a challenging chuckle.

Blaze stumbled for a couple of seconds, her golden eyes wide with shock. "What the...?" She breathed out as her eyes followed him as he sped off... _laughing._ A spark of friendly competition rose in her belly urging a grin of challenge and excitement spread across her muzzle. For a second whilst laughing Sonic looked back at Blaze and winked at her. His gesture made her feel all giddy inside. She then blasted off after the Blue Blur with her eyes locked on Sonic.

Quickly, she caught back up with Sonic and tried to hip-bump him, but the Blue Blur who was laughing with glee dodged and sped back up. "Haha, sorry kitty, nice try, but you're going to have to try harder than that if you wanna catch me!" Sonic cried out, closing his eyes in happiness while still laughing in glee at her.

But oh how Sonic had mistaken his lavender friend; just as Sonic was laughing, he felt himself tumbled and hit the ground. Blaze had sped back up and hip-bumped him from the other side when he was gloating!

Sonic tumbled into a ball and fell sprawled out onto the ground. _Oh man, who knew those hips were so powerful... _Sonic groaned as he picked himself off the ground, but before he fully did he looked up at Blaze, who had stopped about a hundred feet from his downed position doing some sort of victory dance. Blaze stuck her hip out to the side and propped a hand on it, then with her other hand, she stuck out her index finger and wagged it at him (those who know Sonic's trademark wag of the finger, in the early games especially, it's sort of like that). "Is that the best you've got? I do say I am disappointed Sonikku!" she cried out to him and laughed as she sped off.

Sonic smirked, "Oh, okay, so you want to play that way, huh?" Sonic said with a cocky smirk on his face. Sonic then, without wasting a second, curled into a ball and spin dashed after Blaze's lavender blur with blistering speed. Sonic spun and tore across the ground at such a velocity that grass blades and flower petals flew after him as he vortexed across the ground.

Blaze laughed childishly as she ran away from where she left Sonic. "Serves him right, never should you underestimate a lady- Hah- oof!"

Blaze never got to finish her sentence as a speeding ball of blue rammed into her. "Are you disappointed now?" Sonic laughed as the two began tumbling down the hillside still going breakneck speeds.

The two friends laughed and laughed as they bumped and bounced over the beautiful flowers and the soft, springy grass that blanketed the entire meadow. The two clutched each other in embrace as they became a single blue and lavender blur of speed. Unbeknownst to the other, they both relished in their time together, even though they were rolling about out of their control... but it was okay, they both had each other in their embrace, and that's not bad...

Finally the two rolled off a hill and splashed smack dab into a beautiful pond scattered with glorious lilies and big, green lily pads. The two kept their joyous laughter until Sonic slowly understood what they've landed in.

With shock and fright, Sonic's eyes dilated to the size of marbles as he realized they were in a body of water. Without haste, Sonic began to splash and fight for air, he felt the water all around his body; threatening to pull him under. The cool water sloshed everywhere and it began to set into his quills, making the "drowning" hedgehog feeling weighed down even more. "Help me!" Sonic pleaded with the lavender feline in fright. "Help- Blaze help me, please!" he splashed some more unable to swim.

Blaze stared at him in a deadpan manner and slowly, defying all laws of drowning and water and whatnot, stood up. As Blaze stood the water, the terrifying water came to her knees, just short of climatic as receiving a birthday card with no money in it. So the fact that Sonic was floundering away as if he was drowning was pretty hilarious to Blaze. Blaze slowly shook her head and walked to the shore of the massive, yet shallow pond.

Sonic watched her walk away in disbelief, "Blaze! Didn't you hear, I said I was drowning, help me!" Sonic cried out again.

"JUST STAND UP!" Blaze shouted playfully, holding her head as she shook it again. Sonic's antics were surely mind blowing; the hero of this island is afraid of knee deep water.

**[yee]**

The massive orange sun in the glassy fruit bowl of violets and blues had begun its routine descent into the valley's lush, green yonder. The sun's rays painted each lingering cloud in the sky a palette of glowing colors; each color it painted dared photographers everywhere to take their best shot of the beautiful panorama. The air was restless as the warm tendrils of wind sang softly through the trees and amongst the grass, from the shortest blade to the longest cattail; the wind's song vibrated its medium. The whole area where Sonic and Blaze were relaxing resonated with beauty and tranquility.

Sonic and Blaze laughed at Sonic's joke as they both relaxed comfortably under a patch of stray trees that overlooked the calm valley below. The wind blew through the leaves, knocking one leaf down towards the pair; Sonic was the first to notice and immediately started to play with it. Blaze stopped laughing and just watched as Sonic blew the leaf back into the air once it got close to his nose. He repeated this action every time the leaf descended, Blaze honestly thought he looked adorable. The lavender cat retained her smile as she watched the cool speed demon with relaxed, half opened eyes.

As she slowly began to delve into the magical thoughts regarding her and her speedy friend, she couldn't help but smile bigger. She only sat a mere foot or two from him at the base of thick tree. Slowly she moved in closer towards Sonic, her smile growing ever more content...

"I'm really glad that you've decided... I, uh, I mean. It was so cool for you to decide to stay with me- I mean us, on the island. Heh, to be completely honest with you, I haven't had so much fun in a long time, and nor have I had such a challenger like you. Like, you actually make my heart race when we race and, ahem, stuff..." Sonic's sentence ran off and he scratched behind his ear in nervousness as his mind caught up to the words that were escaping his mouth and his mind deemed him an idiot. To any bystander this would seem cringe-worthy. Sonic was talking like a stammering school girl, and he masked his confession with elementary phrases, but Blaze saw through his front. Sonic continued, "Blaze... you're one cool lady in my books, for sho'." Sonic finished, he looked as though he just confessed his life story. He briefly discontinued his game of 'don't let the leaf rest on the hedgehog's nose' and looked over to Blaze for a couple of seconds while rubbing his nose nervously, then resuming his solitary game.

Blaze stopped in her tracks and stared at Sonic with wide, golden eyes. For a second there, she felt as though he had confessed something deeper, even though his words weren't _profound, _she could tell there was emotion behind it, and she could discern the true meaning of what he tried to say.

She felt her heartbeat quicken slightly as she formed the next words she prepared to say in her mind. "I- I am glad that I have chosen to stay as well..." she started to say slowly. She felt as though she didn't know what to say. She did, in fact, knew what she wanted to say, but she was also hesitant to say what she possibly didn't know she wanted to say to Sonic. (Lulz)

After a long a pause accompanied by a plethora of contemplative decisions, Blaze opened her mouth to speak again. Then she closed it, and then opened it again... then closed it. Blindsided by nervousness, she frowned and turned her head away from Sonic's view. _Why do I feel so coy all of a sudden? He hasn't changed- I haven't been this shy talking to him before... _"... I- I wouldn't be here if it we-weren't for you... Sonic..."

The cool, blue hedgehog looked at her quickly before focusing back onto his leaf he was playing with. "Matter fact, Sonic, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made such wonderful friends..." Blaze said, now thinking of her friends: Tails, Sticks, Knuckles, and Amy. "To be frank, without you I would have still be on the high seas... roaming the earth for a place to call home..." She cascaded her eyes along the green blades of grass, traveling up Sonic's feet, his legs, then his torso, and then his face, finally looking in his emerald-green eyes dearly. "I have that now..."

Blaze swallowed a lump in her throat, then broke her gaze from Sonic, her golden eyes now transpiring the lovely golden and blue and violet colors above before dropping down to her gloved hands. Slowly, she began to slide off her pristine, white gloves with care; exposing her lavender furred hands and pink paw pads. Sonic, beside her, gradually became curious and looked at her hands.

Blaze then, still silent, gently rubbed her thumb of her right hand on her fingertips. Suddenly she ran her thumb along her fingertips again, but this time at a much quicker pace, and this time opened her hand up. Within her hand begat a pulsating, large flame that vibrated the air around it, thusly sending the air around the flame into soft waves. The flame danced in the gentle breeze of the wind and finally, after staring into the flame for quite a while, Blaze opened her mouth to speak.

"It is also thanks to you that... that I am no longer afraid of using my flames... or afraid of people judging me because of it, and I am no longer afraid to show people my power... this; this is all due to your amiable friendship..." Blaze said then slowly letting her sentence run away from her.

Sonic listened to his lavender friend with a static mind of awe, embarrassment, and happiness; all three emotions sitting in a stagnant pool in his heart. Sonic was in awe because he honestly never saw this side of her. She had told him of things about her life before, but this is different, much different.

She was confessing things to him, but in a manner that felt almost as though she was spilling from the heart, not just a friendly "You're cool, and I think I like you." Nothing like that, no, but instead more of a "You set my life onto a different path, a path more joyous than of my quondam life before I met you." This was deeper than what he could initially grasp; no one has ever confided into him like this before...

Sonic, not knowing what to say, continued to look at his lavender friend with the evidence of embarrassment embellishing his peach colored cheeks and the pangs and tangs of happiness starting to alight in his mind and heart; its warming light not bearing the bravery yet to show itself upon Sonic's face though.

The two became quiet, and their stillness only mirrored the air's stillness around them. Both of them desired not to speak next: Sonic because he was overwhelmed by the information Blaze just laid on him, and Blaze because she now felt consumed with embarrassment from realizing what she had just told him, inadvertently, how she felt and all that he has done to her personally.

Slowly, Blaze's flame that danced in her hand slowly danced less vigorously and even dimmed down; the flame went from dancing to a slight back and forth shimmy. _Did I just say that out loud! Please, oh please Sonic say something, say anything! Call me a slowpoke like you always do, pick on me, do something! _Blaze's cheeks grew redder and redder; deeper in crimson her cheeks bloomed as the embarrassment and the awkward silence multiplied the weight in her mind.

It has been at least three minutes since Blaze's last word escaped her lips, and the two had not yet spoken to each other. The only sounds that permeated the air was the gentle rustling of the leaves in the trees, the occasional, mocking chirp of a bird, and the buzz-buzz-buzzing of the hidden cicadas. The lack of talking ravaged Blaze's mind and sanity until finally...

Blaze swung her head towards Sonic to face him, the small flame in her palm nearly dissipated, and to her surprise Sonic was also facing her, his green eyes tinsel and full of barely hidden emotion. Before she could react, Sonic gently laid his hand upon Blaze's. The lavender feline gasped as she confirmed that Sonic's hand was indeed resting on her own by a long shocked stare, then after her confirmation she returned her widened eyes to the blue hedgehog that looked back at her with a sincere look with a slight blush embellishing his muzzle.

Blaze's heart could have jumped out of her chest at the handsome gleam that shone in his eyes, and the flame within her palm trembled as though it became slightly moved by her shock.

Sonic took in a gulp of air, "Blaze, I may not understand exactly what you meant, er, when you said all of what you had said... about me, and you and stuff," Sonic was clearly flustered, he has shown this by avoiding directly looking at her, "But, that feel that you feel for me, I feel for you also..."

Sonic paused, then looked at her, and she looked at him back, her gaze sparkling with shock and excitement. The blue, nervous hedgehog then drew in a deep breath, then tried to look at Blaze into the eye, but he failed, and resulted in looking out into the hueful sky. "You're important to me... you're like my family now, but of friends... a family of friends... but only pertaining to us both..." Sonic stammered imbecilically.

"L-like a relationship-" Blaze blurted out; once the words escaped her mouth, she instantly wished she could retrieve them.

"Yeah- I, uh, I mean..." Sonic fumbled about on what to say next, he was totally blindsided by Blaze's outburst. Despite feeling as though he lost all coherent cognitive abilities, Sonic started to blush slightly as he thought some more on that topic... the topic of him and Blaze in a "relationship-relationship".

"I mean, like a friendly relationship- er... I mean... okay, okay, let's start over." Blaze shook her head bashfully and smiled nervously; her ears folded back and she twiddled with a few grass blades with her free hand. Sonic mirrored her actions and tried to bounce back from that embarrassing episode.

But as the two righted themselves again; the two found themselves looking at each other, their gazes lost in each other's eyes. Time seemed to crawl for Sonic and Blaze as they continued their winsome stare. Subconsciously, Sonic and Blaze began to creep forward towards each other, their pace slower than one of a snail, but it didn't matter, for all they care the destination is worth it.

_[What would be at the end of their destination? A kiss, perhaps? Or maybe even a long awaited divulging of their innermost feelings for each other- probably so, that does sound plausible. Or maybe their destination will be a super slow-mo collision of their foreheads, oh how embarrassing that'll be. Ahem, right, the story.]_

Sonic the Hedgehog fell beneath the spell that is the radiant beauty that exudes from the pretty, lithe feline. He slowly tucked his thumb under Blaze's hand, which was still resting on her hand (the hand that doesn't still contain the small flame of fire). Sonic didn't know what was happening to him, he felt almost compelled to lean forward and make a move on Blaze... he felt as though it was natural. Sonic let his "intuitives" lead the way and slowly his eyes closed as he and Blaze's faces began to close the gap.

Blaze felt her heart race and her whole body shivered slightly, but mostly in excitement. As if her thumping heart has thrown a tether around Sonic's neck; she felt herself gravitate towards him. Blaze's eyes were wide with shock as she continued her path towards Sonic. Her golden eyes were wide with fear: fear because she didn't know what to do, she hated to be in situations where she didn't know how or what to do something. But, this wasn't such a fear that she wanted to bail and run away, no. Something deep within her heart urged her to continue, urging her to slightly close her eyes... _"Do not worry, all will be known to you soon..." _Her heart seemed to whisper to her.

So she continued... with half opened eyes.

Sonic shut his eyes; he couldn't believe what was happening...

Blaze finally let her eyes close, her mind now listening directly to the passionate orders her heart sang out.

And then slowly...

Just mere centimeters from each other...

Their lips a breath away...

(Blaze's dancing flame that she still held in her left hand rose and danced more vigorously as Blaze's emotional state elevated and transpired. The closer Sonic and Blaze gotten to each other, the brighter and higher the flame that danced in Blaze's hand got.)

Just before their lips met in a blissful contact. Just before their lips sealed an unsaid contract of compassion and mutual affection and love between the two, a boisterous interruption blared from Sonic's communicator watch.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Like an annoying alarm clock screaming at you to wake up, Sonic's communicator rang and flashed obnoxiously, warning him that someone was calling.

Sonic and Blaze's eyes shot open and immediately. Although mere moments ago they were about to submit to their passionate, hidden feelings, they both repelled from each other rather quickly. Blaze and Sonic had deep blushes dancing on their cheeks.

With the alarm still blaring, Sonic shook his head to rid the intuitive trance that compelled him to almost seize a kiss from Blaze, and then finally he answered his communicator.

Sonic touched the liquid crystal display and it showed that it was Tails who was calling. Sonic then tapped it again and brought his arm up slightly to speak.

"Yeah, Tails, what's up?" The still flustered hedgehog said as he scratched between one of his quills in embarrassment.

"Sonic, where are you? You do know the festival has started already, right?" Tails said. In the background of the call Sonic could discern many, many voices of rejoice and celebration and singing.

_Shoot! Have we been gone for that long!? _Sonic answered his own question by looking up into the sky. The sun was mostly eaten by the horizon below, allowing for the darkening, indigo colors to reign in the sky above. The boldest of the stars poked through the darkening sky while the highest, most feathery clouds carried the last of the oranges from the sinking sun. The sky is a beautiful blessing for tonight's celebration.

As Sonic was looking out into the hueful skies above, Tails spoke again. "Well, you would want to hurry up and get here, there are even more people attending than last year... which means the chili dogs are going to go fast..." Tails said, ending with a hearty chuckle, if chili dogs won't get him moving, nothing will.

Sonic's eyes narrowed and said in a husky, serious voice, "Ward off the vultures for me Tails! Protect my babies, I'm coming!" Sonic balled up a fist, and readied to blast off. But before Sonic would run off, Tails spoke again, this time with a forked tongue.

"Also, would I be wrong to assume that Blaze is with you?" Tails asked slyly, in the background, Sonic could discern a tiny, Machiavellian giggle from the one and only Marine.

Sonic smirked, huffed in mock annoyance accompanied with a curt roll of his eyes, and then clicked off his communicator. As he lowered his arm away from his face, Sonic began to think about what he was doing before he was interrupted.

_Blaze... Did we just almost... we did almost... we almost... we..._

Sonic then scratched behind his ear nervously as he prepared to look back at Blaze. Sonic turned and with a nervous smile he saw that Blaze was looking directly at him with her big ears pulled back, but not in hostility. The look of shock still lingered shown plainly since her eyes were stretched wide and glistening. Blush embellished her white muzzle, and embarrassment and nervousness sparkled around her head like the fourth of July. If Sonic had took a mere glance at her he would had missed it, but upon closer examination, Blaze was slightly letting out steam out of her ears as she retained her gaze of a million emotions on the Blue Blur.

**Later that beautiful night during the festival.**

**"HUZZAH!"**

Fanfare and celebration filled the warm, salty air of the lively, boisterous island. Happiness exuded from every soul in attendance and from every happy soul songs of rejoice and goodwill sang outwardly. Across the whole island, streamers streamed from building to building. Towards the sky, many pastel colored lanterns lit the area. And in the air from little childrens' hands, sparklers sparkled, sprinkling sparkling sparkles of every spectacular, sparkling spectrum of hue into the fun laden air. Exclamation of excitement and merriment filled the warm air, and thus followed by happy, joyful, bouncy, uplifting music rang around the town.

_**Oh, how beautiful a night tonight is, oh glorious evening, bless'd evening, how art we gracious; we art grateful f'r this bountiful, bless'd night!**_

The woody, delicious smells of grilled meats, sizzling, steaming vegetables, tantalizing, saporous confectionery, and finally savory-sweet, fresh fruit filled the air and wafted around- if this were to be a cartoon one could see people floating around with goofy grins on their faces, and a scent cloud ushering them closer by a "come here" motion of the ghostly finger.

In other areas of the merry town, there were motherly looking women teaching crowds of children whom held and ate popcorn the history and greatness of the island in such a way the children ate it up as they did their popcorn; ravenously and greedily.

"...And one foretold day, a new comer came to our island. He bested the local baddies and put an end to Lord Lyric..."

"... The vigilante foretold was of blue and he had a sidekick of yellow..."

"...peace was blessed to us..."

The motherly women told the kids stories of the past and the good deeds Sonic and Tails have done. They then told about how the two recruited two a local named Amy Rose, a loner named Knuckles, and even later, a more feral than others, a badger named Sticks. The children ooh'ed and ahh'ed at the miraculous deeds and tales and cheered.

The motherly women then answered questions the youngsters had of the island or Sonic and his crew or even the erstwhile feared Lord Lyric. And the women answered each question with accuracy and without a hiccup.

One child, a light pink furred fox with white spots around her muzzle and chest, then opened her mouth and raised her hand to speak.

"Yes, Violeta?" One woman acknowledged her.

"So- So what about Blaze and Marine? What's their story?" Violeta asked curiously, throughout the whole entertaining lecture the women failed to notify the newest members of Sonic's crew much besides revisiting the events on that fateful day that gave the town its newest shiny decorum (the massive, shiny, beautiful monument created by Blaze from a colossal metal meteor that was close to obliterating the whole face of the island).

"Oh, right, that is a good question Violeta." The women looked to each other and back trying to figure out what to say. Honestly no one really had any solid understanding of Blaze and Marine. Everyone knew now who they are, yet none knew of them, it has even baffled the children. The citizens know that Blaze is a year younger than Sonic, shorter than their blue hero, a shy introverted feline who possess an abnormal ability to control fire of any kind. They all knew that she is a benevolent soul, but that's all they know. Sometimes despite her participation with Sonic and Co., people, although accepted her, still felt some sort of ambiguity for the lavender heroine.

[break]

"Okay... okay... I can do this... it's just a lil festival."

Blaze tried to calm her nerves as she walked into town commons. Blaze's tinsel, golden eyes lifted towards the sky, and with an indwelling twinge of excitement she saw streamers and ornaments and lanterns strung from building to building with the glow of the party illuminating the dark sky yonder. Feeling less tense from the visual stimulation, she began to pick up her slow pace and began to walk a bit faster, feeling more and more eager to join the town-wide party.

As she rounded a corner the town's commons opened up even more. Mouthwatering scents came at her with full force like a roundhouse kick to the olfactory senses as she passed many well-lit and thoroughly decorated food vendors: a popcorn wagon, a sausage cart, and a cotton candy stand in a row! Blaze could feel her taste buds jumping and doing cartwheels.

"Hello!" called out a sausage salesman as she walked by, his furry mustache providing a roof for his smiling lips.

"Oh- H-Hello-" Blaze called back, raising a hand of greeting. The man's spontaneous greeting shocked her slightly.

A couple of children holding sparklers ran past her, a smiling couple waltzed past, and then a dancing couple dancing to folk songs from a nearby small band were dancing in front of her path. Just as the dancing couple reached her they raised their arms in unison and twirled around Blaze altogether. The lavender feline chuckled as they danced away. Then three teenage boys with skateboards and roller-skates whizzed by with sparklers in their hands, one of the boys, a raccoon, winked at Blaze as he flashed by her quickly.

With all the celebration going on Blaze was immediately drawn deeper into the festivities, coming closer and closer to the center where the massive testament to her duty to protect the town stood tall and mighty, overlooking the town. Many fellow citizens recognized Blaze and some even came to greet her promptly with smiles and offering of snacks or treats- not wanting to be rude Blaze of course took some. The look on her face as she bit into a piece of strawberry and powdered sugar laden funnel cake was bombastically explosive! She instantly succumbed to the powerful, tantalizing flavor and soon the whole fried cake was demolished by the pearly-white, pointy incisors and chompers belonging to Blaze.

[break]

"Come on Tails! Win mama another one!" Marine shouted in excitement as Tails smirked and picked up the toy rifle at the game stand aiming down at a line-up of fast paced moving targets. The host of the festival game stood somberly on the sidelines holding the last prize to be won, since every other prize was won by the "quick-trigger fox".

"Sure thing, _Ma._'" Tails replied and pulled the rifle's iron sights up to his eye-level. A smirk of confidence spread across his face as he readied his quick trigger finger and steadied the weapon.

The host of the game sighed a somber sigh then press the button to initiate the game and within seconds a quick succession of rapid pinging sounds rang out as each of the targets fell, thus making Tails the winner of yet another prize.

Marine stalked over to the host and snatched up _her _prize and ran back to Tails- bumping into him with a huge arm full of assorted teddy bears, various plushies, and an oversized pirate hat on her head.

"You're the best Tails!" The two began to walk away from the now closed game stand and headed towards the center of the festivities to sit down and take a break from all the fun they were having.

Marine peered through her mountain of her cuddly winnings and couldn't help but stare at the handsome fox that walked slightly in front of her, he was making sure she had space to walk with her mountain of stuffed filled toys. Marine's sky-blue eyes locked in an entrenched gaze on Tails body: his fuzzy ears, and his triple-cute cowlicks as they bounced to Tails' gait. She was entranced by his very movements; the way his twin tails waved in the air, the magnificent fashion he stands up tall and straight.

Internally, Marine's mind blasted off to the distant stars as she relished in the glorious warm feeling of endearment for the handsome fox. _Sheesh foxy! Why you got mamma sweatin' like this for? You amazing, golden bugga' you!_

Tails stopped by one of the many large fountains in the centre of the town and sat down on the marble edge, beside the sparkling surface of the water. Marine, with eyes still tethered to Tails, sat down beside him, looking at him with a fire in her eyes. Tails did not notice this though for he was watching his watch to check the time.

"It's almost time." Tails muttered to himself as he cascaded his blue eyes to the moon which was almost directly above them, the satellite's silvery surface reflecting off the kitsune's magnificent eyes.

[break]

Licking her fingers free of the powdery goodness of the powdered sugar coating from the funnel cakes, Blaze made her way further into the boisterous towns commons. Blaze dodged dancers, weaved through party participants, and evaded the zooming children until she found herself bumping muzzle first into the back of a sturdy citizen wolfing down food.

"I- I apologize, I didn't see you there..." Blaze began as she took a step back and the figure she bumped into turned to glance at her from the side then returned to his food.

Blaze's eyes widened with shock of who she just collided into. With amusement, a smile sprang on her face as she stared down Sonic who was consuming an alarming amount of chili laden hot dogs.

Suddenly, upon realization, Sonic turned back to Blaze in surprise. With embarrassment crawling up his spine like a chill, Sonic turned back away from Blaze's gaze, swallowed the remaining morsel of the sloppy chili-dog, and then quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin. He turned back quickly to see the lavender feline watching him with an amused twinkle in her eye.

He paused for a moment, he felt his heart quicken; in its race he felt it beat like a drum against his chest. His admiring gaze was anchored to a sight more enticing than the most perfect chili dog; a chili dog that only the hands of Gaia could create. Sonic eyes marveled at the exquisite beauty that Blaze exhibited so flawlessly. Donning her lovely body flowed a brilliant white maxi dress with lacy accents to further beautify her figure. The dress hugged her body closely which accentuated her lovely curves; predominately her hips. The dress even included a split from her mid-thigh down, showing off her left leg and a sexy, white lace garter around her thigh.

Her neck was decorated finely with a dazzling golden necklace with an assortment of amethyst crystals hanging from the chain. The earrings she wore to match sparkled just as her eyes did. She _is _the picture of beauty.

Sonic swallowed hard as the sight of her overtook him, freezing him on the spot. If he hadn't noticed Blaze's stellar beauty earlier today, he certainly did now. _She looks so... soo... amazing... _Sonic thought to himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to say those words out loud.

Sonic played it cool, he leaned back on the chili dog stand and smirked at her. "I see you _finally_ made it to the party, you must like coming in second place to me." Sonic teased her, his eyes tinsel with a playful sparkle.

Blaze rolled her eyes and ignored his whimsical banter, "And you must like heart complications." Blaze sneered to him, eyeing the food cart behind him.

Sonic gasped and turned around, snatched up a chili leaking hot dog and held it up knightly into the air like a sire would a magnificent sword. "Chili dogs are the pinnacle of all foodstuffs! Chili dogs are the most delicious, most scrumptious, and the absolute most _healthy _meal Gaia has bestowed upon our domain!"

Blaze deadpanned at the blue dummy in front of her and eyed the trail of chili sauce trailing down Sonic's arm. "Good job, hero, you're becoming exactly what you eat; a chili dog." Blaze said sarcastically and shook her head. Despite his imbecilic ways, she couldn't help but smile at his antics.

Sonic looked at her quizzically and then to the chilidog, noticing its leakage. Sonic demeanor changed and he brought it closer to his face. With a sullen expression Sonic muttered to the delicious meal. "_Wherefore has't thee forsaken mine armeth?"_

[Later]

Sonic and Blaze celebrated into the night. The two maneuvered to snack stand to snack stand to gobble up as much confectionery, and in Sonic's case, multiple revisits to the chilidog stand. The night was full of sweets and fun. A night to never forget. A night to revisit in dreams and daydreams. A night to top next year. Tonight, not only did the moon flowers bloomed, but so did immanent feelings of Sonic and Blaze towards each other.

The moon shone its silver sheen over the town and the warm breeze carried the tunes of many different instruments playing. Warm vibrations of guitars and clarinets, flutes and muted trumpets, violins and the rat-a-tat-tat of drums impregnated the air; birthing glorious vibes as many of the townspeople danced to the upbeat music.

Within the crowd of dancing townsfolk were Sonic and Blaze, their figures weaving around each other with symmetry and liquid motions. Their moves were flawless as they intertwined each other. Sonic took Blaze by the hand and twirled her a few rotations on her bare feet and then ended the spinning by pulling her to him, her back to his chest.

Blaze gasped even though she expected him to pull her in, she didn't gasp in surprise at that fact, she gasped because she didn't expect to feel "some type of way" by it. She didn't know how to eloquently put it into words, but it felt good. As the two shuffled around to the music the lavender feline felt compelled to sigh with bliss, but she stifled the blissful feeling and instead, and she quickly regretted her decision as Sonic then spun her again and they were both dancing face to face again.

As the two heroes danced to the fulfilling music, Blaze couldn't shake the entrancing feeling she felt while in Sonic's embrace when he pulled her in. She wanted it again, and thus she initiated the twirling then pull-in move several more times before the song ended just so she could recreate the heart-fluttering feeling again.

Elsewhere, Marine and Tails were still stationed on the fountain, sitting amongst other couples who participated in giving their partner company by the beautiful, marble fountain and crystal cold water. Dedicated to their mutual love for mechanics, the two talked about future plans for modding the Tornado 2, and revamping the original Tornado. Marine then stated how she wanted to build her own watercraft similar to a jet ski of some sorts that could be used in tandem with a larger ship. Tails agreed instantly to help with her future project and Marine relished in his companionship.

Slowly though, Marine began to become less attached to the conversation as her usually indefatigable attention slowly drifted off the topic of materials and gears to instead whom she was conversing with. Her eyes though already fixated on the fox began to focus instead on his eyes... She felt herself get lost in his orbs of blue. _He's so handsome..._ She felt a bit lighter as though she was levitating off the marble surface of the fountain though she kept level with the golden kitsune in front of her.

She absentmindedly nodded and smiled at the points he made while he talked, now about different gear ratios to use for her watercraft, but Marine was no longer listening. Without even thinking about it, she scooted a few inches closer to him.

**[Across the centre of the town]**

Amy's cutesy dress broke necks as she strutted through the crowds of people looking for her self-proclaimed beau. Amy smiled and waved and made small talk with many of the citizens she excused herself by.

Amy and Sonic had shared a couple dances when he first arrived about a few hours before, but ever since he caught whiff of the chilidog stand she lost him. Recently she retried to find the elusive, robust hedgehog but to no avail, even when she tried the chili dog stand! When she thought that she had completely lost his trail the chilidog-stand-guy gave Amy the only tip she needed, but also the only tip that she feared the most. The chilidog-man said, "Oh the blue hero with the stomach of a black hole? He left about 20 minutes ago with your lavender friend once he went off on how the chilidog is the food from the Gods." Once Amy heard that, she was off to find that "boyfriend napper"; Blaze the Cat, or Sonic... they're going to get it, whoever she found first!

After a thorough search at food stands, on top of buildings, under rocks, and behind trees, Amy finally spotted Sonic and Blaze. At first she was ecstatic for she only saw the back of Sonic's head, his perfect, bed-head quills, but quickly her happiness melted away into a frown, and then transformed into a sneer once he spun around, revealing that he was dancing with the one and only, the "boyfriend napper", Blaze the Cat.

[/]

A slender, fine leg rose up gracefully into the air, with bare, delicate toes pointing towards the moon. Blaze heaved from exhaustion as she held the most graceful stance she could as Sonic supported her back with his right hand. Sonic and Blaze eyes were locked in an endearing, enchanted stare. If anyone looked close enough they could have seen sparkles dancing like fireworks in their eyes.

Many, many ebullient, party patrons clapped and cheered for the couple of blue and lavender as they concluded their dance. Still lingering in their mutual, shared bubble, the two slowly, but surely, became aware that there were probably over a hundred of onlookers who were celebrating the two beautiful dance.

Blaze and Sonic began to sweat a bit, more so of the former, so Sonic let Blaze up. To hide his slight embarrassment Sonic smirked and jokingly performed a couple elaborate bows to the crowd. Blaze on the other hand, with a muzzle as red as the paint on her claws, allowed her stiffening body to produce a few short nods of respect and gratitude to the people around her.

"Wonderful song, Maestros!" Sonic exclaimed out to the band, the crowd around him cheered in agreement to Sonic's exclamation. Unbeknownst to the Blue Blur, the "Demure Feline" made her sly escape from the public eye and slinked over to the concessions stands towards the edge of the center of the town commons.

While on her way her mind, still frizzling with the fact that she just performed a beautiful dance with Sonic... _That stubborn, stunning, beautiful, debonair hedgehog..._ Even though the dance was finished minutes ago, Blaze felt as though she was losing her breath again. Just the thought of the cool speed demon made her mind reel and body heat up.

_The fluidity in his dancing..._ Blaze rewound the entirety of the dance in her buzzing brain. As Blaze closed the gap between herself and the closest concession cart she swayed to and fro slightly since her mind influenced her feet as she thought back to how she swung this way and that. She was back in his arms, the two of them had their right hand embraced firmly while Sonic spun her and Blaze pulled him close to her.

_His finesse... oh, dear, those muscles... _Blaze's mind almost imploded upon itself when she recalled the tantalizing feeling of Sonic's body against hers. A goofy smile momentarily made itself apparent on her blooming muzzle when her hands referred back to how she held him so tightly... Oh the feeling of his fur brushing up on her own. The feeling of heat that seemed to engulf her and sink in her lower regions, this momentous feeling of bliss plunged Blaze into a great vat of happiness.

Now just feet from the nearest concessions stand, Blaze hopping and jumping and back flipping mind seared the most entrancing vision in her brain: Sonic's eyes when he had looked down at her when he had her dipped down for the conclusion of the dance.

Blaze could have fainted! Faintly steam escaped from her large ears and the fur on her shoulders stood up at attention. Her eyelashes fluttered quickly and her body shivered something serious; her brain had melted! "Oh... Sonik-ku..." Blaze barely breathed out. Her nerves was on fire! Her body was heating up something fierce with every reiteration of Sonic's image crossing her mind! _Oh Sonic! Oh Sonic, dear Sonic! *ahem* take control of yourself Blaze, you mustn't lose face in public... Oh, Sonikkuuuuu~!_

"Speaking of Sonikku... have you seen him?"

Blaze froze in her tracks, the pictures and scenarios concerning Sonic and herself funneled out of her brain like a whirlpool. A slight twinge of fear tickled the base of her tail. Blaze opened her eyes, and noticed that there was another shadow merging with her own on the cobblestone ground.

_That voice... Out of all the people to come across tonight, it just had to be her... _Blaze's sweat then turned cold. _Did she see me and Sonic dancing with each other?_ _Wait, did she just hear me call Sonic by his pet name?_ Blaze realized that both questions bore the greatest penalty if answered yes; the pink hedgehog would crush her in an instant.

Blaze turned her head to the side to get Amy in her peripheral vision. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you from over the music..." Blaze lied and turned around to get a good look at her. _Amy certainly doesn't look angry... in fact she looks as calm as ever..._

Amy looked at her with an ersatz smile spread cheerily across her face. After hearing Blaze's lie she cocked her head to the side just slightly. "You're right, let's find a quieter place to talk."

Blaze felt a lump in her throat when those words left Amy's mouth. She must had saw them dancing together, she knew that she was angry, but yet she hid it well behind a smile and a calm demeanor. Blaze nodded at Amy's idea and followed her out of the center of the town commons.

/-/

Amy led Blaze to the rooftop of a building that overlooked the centre of the town commons. There were a big rig of sorts behind them that was covered in a big, blue tarp. Blaze couldn't discern what was underneath the opaque cover up, but she did notice that many thin wires went to it. Blaze wondered to why Amy would drag her all the way up here... she did mention she wanted somewhere quiet to talk, being on top of the building sure did help with the noise problem a bit, although they bouncy rhythm of the songs still traveled upwards to their ears.

Amy still held her smile, as she looked around and then nodded in satisfaction at her choice of a place to talk. She then turned her sparkling, light-green eyes on Blaze. Blaze stared back at her with a look of ambiguity sparkling in her golden depths. Amy then recognized Blaze's attire and felt a twinge of jealousy which made her eye twitch. Blaze noticed this and then quickly tried to appease her pink rival.

"You look beautiful today Amy-"

"Don't give me that crap, Blaze!" Amy's smile melted into a frown and she pointed a finger at Blaze. Blaze almost flinched, but she kept her composure and tried to play it cool.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze felt her brow sweat, she knew that she was angry from the get-go. She knew that she seen her with Sonic. "Perhaps all this excitement is getting to your head?"

Amy flashed a glare at Blaze, a glare that only could be described as just plain vicious. "Are you implying I'm out of my head?" Amy narrowed her eyes and looked at her in a way made Blaze gulp.

"Amy, I didn't mean it like-"

"I _know_ what I saw!" Amy snapped quickly, but then just as quickly she calmed herself.

Blaze felt a bead of sweat escape her brow, "S-saw what-"

Amy giggled, "Oh, ho-ho-ho..." Then with a cock of the head she added, "Don't play dumb with me."

Blaze frowned and folded her arms. "I'm not playing dumb. I honestly do not know what you're talking about."

"I saw you with Sonic." Amy said simply, a tint of anger resonating in her voice.

"I do not believe this. I'm leaving now." Blaze began walking towards the exit of the rooftop, her mind fuming slightly.

Amy felt the side of her mouth twitch at the sight of Blaze leaving and disregarding what she had to say. "So what, you're just going to walk away!"

Blaze didn't answer and continued walking.

"So you admit you been with Sonic! I know what you been up to! I know you been brainwashing him so that he'll like you!"

Blaze's frown turned into a scowl and her balled her hands into tight fists, but she kept walking.

"He will **never **requite your feelings!" Amy then shouted.

Blaze felt a spear run through her heart as Amy's ice cold last words reached her ears. She didn't want to hear that! She didn't want to even think about that... All the fun they had, her and Sonic, all of the times they shared, were they not because he liked her...? Blaze felt a pang of betrayal in her heart regarding the blue hedgehog.

What about earlier today, was that all a sham, was that all a part of Sonic's hurtful scheme, pretending he was infatuated with her, and having all those sweet moments? Were all those look he gave her a lie? _We... we almost kissed..._ was that going to be a lie too? Tonight! Was tonight a lie? The dancing, the compliments, the dancing, the looks, the dancing... were that all lies as well?

Blaze didn't want to think about that... she did not want to think that Sonic would deceive her like that...

Blaze then furrowed her brow.Blaze was no fool. She shook her head, she will not let Amy's words fruit no effect on her! _No, she is the one who is lying! _Blaze felt anger flare up in her body. The lavender feline turned around and faced Amy with a small flame in her eyes.

Amy smirked when she realized that she finally got to her. "You think he accepted you; you think anyone in this town accepted your disastrous power?" Amy challenged Blaze, her smirk twitching.

Still advancing, Blaze frown turned into a scowl. "Shut up..."

"Yeah, sure, that big ole shiny monument was cool at first, but people began to notice just how dangerous those powers of yours could be. At any moment you could burn the whole village!" Amy yelled at her maliciously.

Many thoughts and scenarios fearfully ran through Blaze's mind. Images of previous villages she tried to be a part of in the past. Images of her powers being out of control. Scary images of her hurting people she cared about. Amy put these images in her head in her attempt to discourage her to continue talking to Sonic, but the sakura hedgehog didn't know how deeply she cut into the lavender feline.

Blaze sparked a bit, a few tongues of fire projected from her being as a great mixing pot of corrosive emotions bubbled at the rim. Amy failed to notice this, her mind was too captured on the soon notion that Blaze would stop flirting with _her _man.

"Sonic is in love with me! So step off newbie, you're just some washed up girl with some powers that has a terrible reputation of keeping her flames under control. Why else would you have traveled to island to island, because people keep running you out for being a dangerous pest!"

Sparks and tongues of fire shot off of the emotionally unraveling Blaze the Cat, causing the air to heat up around her. Blaze's mind was going a million miles per hour. Her emotions switched between being angry at Amy, to being distraught by her words because part of it was true. To being feeling betrayed by Sonic, thanks to Amy's influence, to being depressed by the whole ordeal of Amy calling out Blaze on her past. On top of that emotional stew, her poignant casserole of despair was only topped with a thick layer of stress and the unbelievable fact that just twenty mins ago she was dancing with Sonic in an endearing embrace, and now she was being tortured by his _fangirl_.

Unbeknownst to the ladies however, the tongues of fire and sparks that had jumped off of Blaze traveled onto the nearby wooden frame that was covered by the tarp. The "wires" leading to the wooden frame had begun to ignite and quickly the sparks traveled up the cables up into the wooden frame. The heat of Blaze's uproar of emotions caused an updraft in the air, flaring up Blaze's hair and her dress slightly, but not only that, the updraft also lifted and blew away the tarp which withheld and hid the wooden frame underneath.

What was revealed as the tarp billowed away was over a hundred colorful fireworks of every shape and size angled towards the sky. Some of the fire had ate away at the legs of the rig, and with a series of cracking the rig fell forward, aimed straight for the girls. The hissing sound of the ignition wires continued.

Amy smirked with a devilish intent and narrowed her eyes as she was about to land her finishing blow. She knew she had Blaze right where she wanted her as she began to spit out her last harsh words. "Things may be fine right now, but that won't change what you are! You can slap on a nice dress and smile and act like nothing happened, but you can't hide what you are. You're a monster, Blaze. And to reiterate, do you honestly think that Sonic would actually want you? He's just being nice so you won't lose it and flambé the whole village!"

"SHUT UP!" Blaze screamed to Amy, a blast of heat erupted from Blaze as her heart wavered in emotional agony.

Suddenly, without a warning except the halting of the hissing, a missile rocketed between the two, a trail of sparks in its wake. Flabbergasted, Amy and Blaze flinched back and together their eyes landed on the long row of fireworks aimed towards them.

/-/

Tails looked to his watch and held up his PDA to watch level. A big smile bloomed on his muzzle as the minute hand clicked to the fifty-nine minute mark. It was 11:59 pm, just a minute short of moon-high, and the fireworks he so eloquently set up earlier today would go off in its fiery, gaudy glory precisely at 12.

Marine's aqua blue eyes have yet left its entrancing stare upon the golden kitsune in front of her. Her heart almost swelled to its limit and her mind have already made up its next plan of action. A plan layered with passion...

As the seconds ticked by, Marine's grip on her toys and fluffy plushies lessened, and some even fell into the crystal-clean waters of the marble fountain beneath her. Marine's body inched closer and closer to Tails, unbeknownst to the vulpine, and slowly fluffier items Marine was holding splashed into the fountain. _Tails... Oh my stars, what am I doing! Why foxy, why do you drive me crazy into trances and whatnot! Why I oughta hit you..._

"Foxy..." Marine barely let out, there were a twinkle in her eyes and a sugary tone on her tongue.

Tails didn't notice his friend advancing, and kept his eyes on his watch, in fifteen seconds the fireworks would go off.

"Foxy...!" Marine said louder, her face now just inches from his. She dropped the rest of her plushies and toys that Tails won her, her attention now only on the handsome fox in front of her.

_Ten seconds! _Tails thought to himself, he was utterly excited to launch his fireworks rig.

"Fox-y!" Marine called out, this time gaining the attention of Tails.

"Yes, Marin-MMMF!" With a swift move, Marine captured her mechanic by the collar, and with more passion than a bushel of passion fruit, a loving family, and a whole theater full of couples smooching whilst watching a romantic movie combined, Marine brought Tails close to secure a kiss upon his lips.

Time seemed to slow down for the two. Tails, shocked, froze in Marine's grasp, his blue eyes fixated on Marine's face. Her eyes were closed, much to Tails' relief, because knowing her, she would had laughed her tail off at his reaction.

"FIVE!"

The crowds' harmonious chanting as they counted down the moment the fireworks would go off sounded like a mere murmur droning on in Tails' head. He was still flabbergasted at Marine's spontaneous, affectionate kiss.

"FOUR!"

Tails slowly began to understand. _Is this is how she feels about me? She likes me enough to kiss me? This came out of nowhere! What am I supposed to do? _Inside Tails' heart he could feel it swell with contentment, a feeling he only previously, before meeting Marine, felt it when he successfully finished an intricate blueprint or fixed a seemingly impossible problem, or even when he plugged in an USB cord correctly the first time!_This... this feels good..._

"THREE!"

Tails slowly succumbed to his feelings. He did like Marine, and Marine did like him... he know this now. Tails began to think back to all the times him and Marine shared. He recalled all the looks she gave him, he recalled the late nights under the plane where they tackled engine problems, and he recalled when they first met...

Filled with Marine's enthusiasm, the benighted vulpine slowly moved his hands to Marine's sides and returned the affectionate letter of endearment.

"TWO!"

Marine smiled through her kiss as she felt Tails' body embrace hers. _My ripper mate... sigh... why must you be such a bewdy..._

Marine ended the kiss and stared into Tails' eyes, their gazes tethered sweetly. Marine felt her emotions swell up; efflorescence gaudy like a bouquet of the grandest roses. She held back from jumping onto her paramour, for she didnt want to create a scene. "Tails!" she said, her eyes getting wider as the revelation of her feelings grew true, "I think I lov-"

**PWWWRRRRNNNN! - PING - BAAANG!**

Right on the count for one the crowd cheered, but soon the cheering ceased into mumbling noises of confusion and panic once they realized only one firework was launched, and it launched directly on the great, shiny monument in the centre of the town commons, leaving a blanketing blackened spot.

Tails and Marine was jarred out of their trance and stood at attention at the odd occurrence.

Tails stared up at the sparks swirling down from the silvery surface that used to be a death ball of rock and metal, and then averted his eyes to the rooftop where he had set up his fireworks. "What in blue blazes?" Tails said in awe. _That wasn't me who activated the fireworks... who else is up there?_

/-/

Sonic and Perci both had their ears pricked up high in shock as they saw just one firework explode into the monument, and instinctively Sonic dropped into a combat pose, ready to spring into action just in case Eggman was behind this.

"Hey Big Blue, what's going on? You don't suppose Tails must had wired something wacky?" Perci turned to Sonic and asked him in a concerning manner.

Sonic, with his eyes still watching the rooftop carefully, slowly shook his head. "Tails would never do something so trivial. There's something else going on here..."

Perci put on a serious face, "You don't suppose its Eggman, do you?" The lavender echidna put a hand on her back pocket, hidden within was a multipurpose hammer. (Why? Maybe because there may be a creaking chair nearby that needs her help!)

"Eggman usually attacks with more force than that, if anything he'll send a ton more of those. And besides he would use mk4 egg-missiles, not fireworks." Sonic answered with knowledge.

"Yeah, but-"

"BLAZE?!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly, interrupting what Perci was going to say.

"What?" Perci asked, distracted by his sudden outburst, but she was not warranted an answer for Sonic was too fixated on the unmistakable Blaze the Cat standing upon the rooftop, heatwaves still coming off of her. Suddenly she ignited...

"Wha-oh... this isn't good..."

/-/

Amy and Blaze stared in wonderment at the fireworks rig adjacent to them and looked over towards the centre of the town's commons to where the single firework exploded at.

Amy then put two and two together and looked back to Blaze, a new armament of fire in the forms of guilt and disgrace forming on her tongue, ready to be shot at Blaze. She could still feel the heat coming off of Blaze's body. _She looks angry... _Amy gulped. She then smirked a Machiavellian smirk as she readied her tongue. _If she hits me while she is producing all this mayhem NO ONE would want her here, not even Sonic, because then she proves as a threat to the civilian population. Sonic would NOT have that, no matter how much this succubus entranced him. Then she would be forced to leave, and she would finally be out of my way forever... sigh... and away from my Sonikku..._

"Look what you done..." Amy started darkly, her eyes grave and her finger of judgement poised on her, her tongue of browbeat ready to put her on a boat within the next thirty minutes to get out of her life.

Blaze then looked at her in disbelief, she knew that Amy would push this all on her... with sorrow in her heart, she knew that this is probably the end. "No... no..." she began to mutter, a single tear left her eye but only evaporated once it made contact with her flaming fur.

"Look what you've done!" Amy yelled at her. She swung her hand down at the rig which was damaged. "You ruined the night! All thanks to your uncontrolled power!"

"N-No, I didn't, I didn't mean..." Blaze muttered out, the temperature of her body escalated due to the heat of embarrassment growing in her belly.

"And what's worse is that you could had possibly hurt the citizens!"

Blaze glassy eyes followed Amy's trembling hand as she pointed to the dark spot that dirtied the once flawless surface of the massive monument. The dark spot hurt like a dagger being scored across her heart. The one thing in the world that symbolized how her powers were good was now blackened by the firework she inadvertently set off.

"No! No I- I didn't mean- no Amy... Don't do this to me...!" Blaze begged, a steady supply of steam burned from Blaze's face as tears fell from her eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GET OUT OF OUR TOWN! YOU FLAMING, IRRESPONSIBLE WRETCH!" Amy screamed at her, her finger of harrow shaking at Blaze.

"SHUT UP!" Blaze broke down and felt her emotions spill from her, and once it did a massive blast of fire exploded uncontrollably from her being.

Amy screamed in panic as she shielded her face with her hands. _I finally got her..._

Blaze screamed in emotional torment and put her hands to her eyes as she felt a new low anchor in her heart. Blaze felt her heart crash through her body, down to her abdomen, and melting away. _This is all my fault... Amy's right, I can't stay here now. I am dangerous. I am uncontrolled. I am at fault... I can't stay here... I have to go... I put everyone in risk! I destroyed the festival just because I can't control myself! What good am I! WHAT GOOD AM I!?_

Blaze lifted her hands from her face and looked around. She noticed she had combusted into fire... She witnessed her flames eating away at the fireworks rig. She looked down from the roof to see confused faces up at the rooftop. And finally she spied Amy, huddled up by the edge of the rooftop, her hands held up to her face in fear. Blaze could see her jade eyes trembling under her hands. Parts of Amy's once beautiful dress was burnt and smoldering, as were the lacy parts on her own dress.

"A-Amy... I'm so sorry-" Blaze murmured out before she was interrupted by her mind. She felt the hairs on her shoulders begin to stand up and slowly she turned to the fireworks rig beside her.

And then to the fire engulfing it...

_Oh dear..._

Without warning the fireworks shot out like a barrage of multicolored rockets flying this way and that. Some rockets made its way into the sky while some rockets exploded into the towering monument. Amy and Blaze dodged and rolled this way and that to avoid the missiles of fun and boisterous entertainment.

To the panic of everyone, of what seemed like a million stars coming straight for them, the fireworks blared straight for the crowd. Sizzling missiles flew across the cobblestone ground, tripping people and going under legs. Some flew just above the citizens' heads and some even spun with great velocity around on the ground, screaming the whole way.

/-/

Tails and Marine panicked and tried to usher kids and other patrons of the party to the nearest buildings and underneath the sturdiest objects. The whole while Tails' mind went hyper speed to try and figure out what had went wrong with his fireworks. _I built them to perfection, the rig was set to only initiate upon my computer command from my PDA. I don't know what went wrong!_

Next to him Marine could discern that he was distracted by the fireworks he prepared for the night. Upon his face she could see that he was utterly confused and distraught that something he built has failed in the worst case scenario possible. Marine dawned a look of sympathy and took her mechanic by the shoulders and stared deeply into his glassy eyes. "Ay mate! Don't look like that, you look a 'roo who lost its joey! First objective: we have to secure the citizens- ahh!" The two flinched and covered their large ears from the fireworks blast that blew to smithereens just a few meters from them. Once they recovered Marine went back to grabbing Tails and looking into his eyes. "Next objective: we will find out what happened to your rig, I'm sure it wasn't your fault though!"

"B-But..." Tails stuttered out.

"No butt's mate!" She turned Tails around, popped him on the butt, and then pushed him to a cowering family that was taking refuge under a large table. "Time to play hero!"

/-/

Sonic dashed from citizen to citizen deflecting the fireworks back towards the sky where they exploded harmlessly. Sonic's shoes was a blur as he blazed to one group of kids who cowered beneath the popcorn stand to intercept an incoming firework. Sonic kicked it into high gear and launched a spin dash attack to avert its trajectory and send it into the sky. But as soon Sonic's body came into contact with the whistling missile the firework exploded into a massive shower of gold and white.

Sonic shouted in pain as the concussive force of the powerful firework sent in back to the ground. Sonic rolled on the ground for a lil while before he picked himself up and held his ears in pain. _Well that wasn't fun... but I got to keep going, for the sake of the citizens._

With that motivation to protect coursing through his veins Sonic took back off and sprinted to more people to help.

For the next five minutes, three hundred and five fireworks, and forty five close calls later the fireworks seemed to cease. Sonic, Knuckles, Marine, and Sticks made sure there was no more stray fireworks in the air when they finally said it was okay for everyone to come out.

Sonic picked up a stool from the debris-ridden ground, sat on it and expelled a long sigh. Sonic was exhausted, he didnt know just how draining it was to advert hundreds of rockets, and to be bombarded with gut-wrenching concussive forces for 5 minutes. Sonic then looked to Tails, "Check it out would ya?" Sonic nodded his head at the rooftop where the fiasco originated.

Tails nodded and began to spin his tails like a rotor and floated off the ground towards the rooftop. Below him citizens began to exit out from under objects and from buildings to see the result of the bombastic catastrophe.

Tails frowned as he began to think about his rig again. _Why did it fail... it shouldn't had failed at all! I designed it with the best materials viable locally. There must be a reasonable explanation. _Just as he reached the 3/4's up the building there was one last explosion from the top of the rooftop. This explosion was the biggest, shook the air around the fiercest, and hollered the loudest of the rest by at least five. _The grand finale..._

Out of nowhere, two characters were blasted off the roof by the astronomically huge concussive force and sent them flailing towards the ground below like two ragdolls flung by a young child throwing temper tantrum.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed as the force of the blast knocked his tails out of sync and sent him crashing into the side of the building.

/-/

After the terrible, disastrous fireworks finally ceased to a quiet stop, Amy and Blaze got out of their cowered position cautiously to affirm the damage done. There were a silent, eerie air over the center of the town, unsurprisingly the whole ordeal gotten everyone shook. Amy stood up, coughed into her arm a couple of times, then looked down into center of town and her mouth gaped slightly. There was broken glass and splintered wood everywhere. Through the thinning cloud of smoke she could see that there were upturned concessions stands and a multitude of concessions ranging from cakes to cookies to stews to creams to candies and goodies and even full course meals strewn around everywhere. There were bits of cobblestone blown to gravel so there were now noticeable potholes scattered around the whole center. And finally there was a thick layer of blackened carbon from the blasts layering the one beautiful, shining monument created by Blaze when she saved the town from the herculean meteor.

Amy could not believe the utter destruction a good sum of entertainment devices could bestow. Her jade eyes scanned around until she found the still alit Blaze who was too looking at the destruction below with sadness, depression, angst, and confusion mingling in her golden eyes. Amy almost felt sorry for her, but she pushed away those feelings because the only thing she wanted to be feeling is relief that Blaze would not be a feasible competitor against her regarding whom shall hold Sonic's heart.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Amy grimly whispered just loud enough that she knew that Blaze would hear her. "Now you know what I mean by your flames are dangerous and cannot be disciplined."

Blaze stayed still, she was paralyzed. How could she move knowing what destruction she caused? The lavender feline looked down to her hands which still bore her red hot flames. "You're right..." Blaze murmured.

"What am I right about Blaze?" Amy asked back, a small smirk threatened to spring onto her muzzle.

"I'm... a monster..." Blaze let out, barely a whisper. Blaze's breaths came out shuddering. A cold feeling of dread consumed her abdomen and slowly made it's icy way to her heart. _A direct rerun of every other island I asininely tried to dwell on... One after the other, outcast by my cursed, wretched, abominable flames. And tonight will be no different... tonight I'll be homeless..._

"Then I suggest that you leave." Amy responded quickly and venomously like a snake.

Blaze stayed quiet as she pondered Amy's words. _But... what about Sonic... would I be able to see him again... if I leave now... how will I say goodbye to my friends...? I knew I shouldn't have gotten so chummy with the townsfolk... _"Y-You're r-ight..." Blaze choked on her emotion.

Amy nodded. She could hear Tails' twirling tails approaching the rooftop where they both were standing on and she began to grow antsy. If Amy wanted her plan to play out in the best way for her she needed Blaze to go now. Amy grew to be frustrated and impatient. Amy walked forward to Blaze and pointed out towards where they lived. "Get out of here! As a part of the team which has sworn to protect this island no matter what, I deem you too dangerous to live here. Leave now." Amy scowled.

Blaze nodded again, she walked forward with her hand, now extinguished, outstretched and poised for a handshake. Amy looked at her quizzically and advanced to give her the handshake with much reluctance.

"It's been a pleasure to-" Blaze started.

But before their hands could grasp each other's they realized that one of the fireworks were still locked into the rig. The final firework was much bigger than the others and it had a special logo on the side of two tails, Tails' own creation. The massive firework was jammed in the rig and remained silent the whole time as it readied its blast.

It let out a tiny _beep_...

**KABOOM**!

The explosive blast with the power of a at least twenty of Eggman's ek4 missiles violently ripped the air out of Blaze's and Amy's lungs, and then lob the two off the building with an incredible force. While tumbling like ragdolls, Amy and Blaze were at the sheer mercy of gravity as the violent blast knocked them clear off the roof with the force of a small bomb. The flung girls screamed in pain as the concussive force almost shattered their eardrums and sent their brains reeling. The two were very surprised at the force of the firework and how it flung them like the hand of Gaia.

"Sonic!" screamed Amy as she flailed through the air. She knew that no matter what happen Sonic would never let her plummet to the ground. Amy awaited Sonic's arms to capture her body as she soared through the air.

With a whooshing roar of wind and a grunt of strength and effort Amy came to a stop in the air. Amy kept her eyes shut throughout the whole ordeal and once caught by her hero she slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked up to her savior.

"Oh, So-ni...c?" Amy looked up in confusion as she saw Tails' cautious, caring face looking down at her and slowly lowering her to the ground.

"Woah, I'm glad I caught you Amy, you could've really felt that fall in the morning." Tails said with a smile.

Amy nodded her gratification at Tails but turned around searching for her blue beau. When she did turn around, craning her neck, she felt her heart skip a beat, trip, and fall. She wished she didn't see what she saw, because what was presented in front of her, mirrored in her jade depths, were Sonic cradling Blaze in what she thought was the sweetest, most caring, and careful embrace she has ever seen, even in romantic movies.

Blaze was looking up at Sonic as he laid her carefully on the ground, propping her head up gently. Blaze, with an empty look in her eyes and slight surprise on her face, gazed up at Sonic her mouth slightly agape. _I... I don't even know what to say to you right now... why are you looking at me like that blue hedgehog... haven't I suffered enough today... Alas... you are the one who I would fight for no matter what, you taught me so much about friendship, you helped me in more ways than I even know myself... but woe... today will be the last time I ever see you... you beautiful hedgehog..._

_**"How could this happen!"**_

The Sonic Team turned their heads, besides Blaze, to the citizens who were all returning to the center of the town commons to see the damage the faulty fireworks fiasco caused. The citizens, from the children to the seniors, all were murmuring in confusion and some in anger. "

"How could this happen!" The same citizen called out.

"This festival was going perfect, how could it go so wrong so fast?"

"Have the fireworks stopped?!"

"We could have all been killed! What happened!?"

"Who was in charge of the fireworks?!"

"Yeah! Who was in charge of the fireworks? They're who to blame!"

"It was Tails!"

At that moment everyone in the growing crowd turned their inimical attention to the twin tailed fox. Tails returned their defaming glares with wide eyes filled to the brim with innocence, fear, and guilt. He didn't know that it wasn't his fault, all he knew that the fireworks rig that he created has malfunctioned somehow. He was supposed to supply the once fantastic night with a glorious, marvel of light in the darken sky. He was supposed to illuminate the night sky with a million brilliant stars, but instead his creation destroyed the night in less than five minutes. Inside Tails felt guilt gnaw at his heart and stomach worse than any maw of a monster could. _Oh dear... what a mess I caused..._

"I-I'm sorry everyone- I- I'll fix everythin-" The apologetic fox began.

"It wasn't Tails fault, it was _**HER **_fault!" Amy screamed and swung her finger of berating at the lavender feline.

Blaze snapped her head to Amy in horror and felt the intense emotions swirl in her gut again. Her blank face slowly melted into one of sorrow and depression and her eyes flicked from the ground to Amy's finger that seemed to stare her down. Blaze started to fidget in Sonic's grip and protested to get up, but even he didn't let her up.

Everyone's eyes were on her now, some filled with worry, some with confusion, and some even started to shoot daggers at her. The citizens mumbled to each other in confusion that gradually descended into mixed anger.

"It's Blaze's fault!" Amy reiterated to make sure she cram her proclaim into everyone's skulls. "She ignited the fireworks with her fire and sabotaged Tails' rig!" Amy screamed again. "Our beautiful, annual night of fun and goodwill is ruined thanks to her flames!"

Sonic's eyes were filled with mixed signals, no one could discern whether he was angry or disappointed or sad or even disgusted, he kept an utterly surprised look on his face as his eyes shot from Amy to Blaze. Sonic didn't know what to say, his first twinge to action was standing up for Blaze and shoot down Amy's rather harsh, distorted affirmations, but he knew he needed to hear both sides of the story and be fair.

Tails had a look of mixed emotions too, but in his case along the lines of betrayal, confusion, and disbelief. The golden vulpine didn't know what to think right now. He was relieved that the fireworks fiasco wasn't his fault, but he was also feeling disbelief and betrayed because it is possible that Blaze's fire could ignite the fireworks. If she did, why did she do it? Why would she sabotage something that was meant for everyone?

Marine just stared at Blaze in disbelief before she slowly panned her gaze of disbelief towards Amy who still had her finger pointed at her 'sister'. Marine kept her mouth deliberately shut. She knew that Blaze's flames do have the power to set those fireworks off, it is very possible, but she isn't a novice at them. She has the capacity to control them even under the most stressful conditions. The only way she could had lit the fireworks without her control will have to be if someone or something else influenced her. So in conclusion Marine's blue eyes stayed on Amy while Amy prosecuted Blaze. _Someone must had influenced her..._

Knuckles and Sticks kept the approaching crowd from gathering too closely. They had to keep a special eye on the radicals who wanted to throw the first stone at Blaze.

"Amy's right! She's too dangerous to stay here, what else could had burned at the mercy of her flames?"

"Right! As a mother I am not too keen to see my children reduced to ashes!"

"She'll burn down our peaceful home!"

"Think about the children!"

Sonic fought for words to say to calm the unsettled crowd down, "Everyone please calm down!" Sonic shouted over the uproar. The blue hero then turned his gaze down to Blaze, "Is this true, did you set off the fireworks?" Sonic looked deep within Blaze eyes with sorrow, he didn't want to believe that she would do such a thing.

Blaze's mind scratched at her vocabulary pleading for words to form on her tongue, but there were none. The only things that formed were a whole choreographed show of mouth movements. While looking into Sonic's eyes she couldn't figure out the words to say. She didn't want to disappoint him, because technically it was her fault for the fireworks setting off.

"Of course it's true Sonic! I'm not making this up, I was up there with her!" Amy protested.

"I need to hear it from Blaze!" Sonic said in an authoritative manner with despair sprinkled in his voice. He shrugged off Amy's scoff and turned his attention back to Blaze. "

"Of course it was her Sonic! She even attacked me, I have the burn marks to prove it!" Amy wailed again. Amy stood up and exhibited the burn marks on her once pristine dress. There were ashen marks blazoned on the big red bow that was tied around her waist. Her leggings and sleeves showed proof that that fire indeed touched her. Even on her hem there were burn marks, and even some places there was fabric that has been burned off.

Upon the crowd seeing this new evidence of Blaze's supposed acts of detriment people only got even more riled up: mothers claimed their children weren't safe anymore, children looking at Blaze in horror, and radicals everywhere wanted to pick her up and throw her on a boat that minute.

Blaze fidgeted some more as she sat up in Sonic's shadow. She shook her head in despair and self-resent and then she began muttering to herself, inaudible to anyone around. "I'm a wretch. I'm a monster. I'm a fool. I shouldn't have stayed here. I messed up everything. I'm a curse..." Blaze muttered, tears beginning to flow. Blaze couldn't believe that she went from a closed off, heavily introverted person that wouldn't even say someone's name to avoid becoming attached in any way, shape, or form to someone who was now wading in a murky, muddy river of despondency wearing a helm of shame, and all of this because she allowed herself to become so attached and entrusting into her new friends.

Blaze felt angry at herself that she, once a quiet vigilante of fire is now feeling tortured due to her letting her emotions getting in the way. _I shouldn't have ever opened up! I knew it was too good to be true; this village accepting me, Sonic you played my mind for a fool! You made me think that everything was going to be okay! You made me this way! You made me this way!_

While still shaking her head, Blaze got to her feet. Every person in the village kept their wary eyes on Blaze, almost daring her to make a move. Sonic watched her cautiously, he still didn't know what to make of this tragic, tragic night. Yet he couldn't stand watching her hurt from the inside, he knew she was. Thanks to their many outings alone together he knew things about her, even deep, emotional things, and she was probably blaming herself for all of this... but is that blame not justified? Was it not her? Sonic didn't know with utter certainty.

Tails, apart from everyone else present, keep his eyes cast to the ground. His profoundly astute brain made calculation after calculation trying to sort the facts from allegories, assessing personalities and emotions present, and tried to determine whether Blaze, his- the team's new best friends and proven valuable teammate, would deliberately set off the fireworks. Regarding Blaze's personality he concluded that her anger is in fact unconstrained, she could go on a rampage if someone pressed the right buttons. He can remember when Sonic foolishly (and purposely) ticked Blaze off so bad that she chased him down for a week. But that's just it, if she did do it out of anger she must've been triggered. _Since it is my fireworks rig, is she mad at me? _Tails slightly bit his lip in thought, _but that doesn't make any sense, we have not quarreled before._

Just then Tails had an epiphany and darted his eyes at Amy...

Marine kept her eyes on Amy and slowly a glower, insulted flame burned in her eyes. She already motioned that Amy had a part in it, but she didn't want to but in.

Blaze then stood up, her eyes were cast down in shame and woebegone. She knew this day would come, the day when she would be forced and driven out yet another island. Blaze's hair fell over her eyes casting a well-deserved shadow over her face. She was thankful for the shadow's darkness for it shaded her face; she do not want to let anyone see her cry.

Everyone watched Blaze carefully: Sonic looked at her quizzically, Amy looked at her daringly, Marine looked at her sympathetically, Tails looked at her ponderously, Knuckles and Sticks looked at her listlessly, and the crowd of riled up citizens watched her in a mix of fearful reverence. From under her messy hair Blaze peeked the tiniest sliver of a glimpse at the becoming hedgehog beside her.

Her eyes spelt despair as she mentally consumed the final swallow of Sonic's image and their blithe dalliance into her soul. She gazed upon Sonic through the insignificant strands of her thick hair with tears in her eyes._Oh Gaia! Why must I have gotten so close to you! You... you... benevolent, Halcyon of a hedgehog! Why... why must had you charm me those months ago, I knew I shouldn't had gotten comfortable around you for I knew this would happen!_

Blaze then cast her eyes to everyone else in turn. Her eyes glistening and leaking with the painful tears self-resent as she reminded herself that it was time to make her exit.

In a desperate act of caprice, Blaze dashed away with a cheering crowd running after her blaring their boisterous cries of resolution and good riddance into the black sky.

"Wait, Blaze!" But Sonic's cry for his friend was drowned into nothing but a whisper as the aggravated mob of citizen's wail of reckoning echoed through the town's commons.

Marine bit her lip in a frustrated act of discontent. She was frustrated because she couldn't do anything for her friend now. Marine couldn't even try to fathom how Blaze is feeling right now, perhaps along the lines of embarrassed, ashamed, and resentful.

The ponderous raccoon then shot an icy glare at the conniving Amy Rose who was now standing up and dusting off her clothes and walking to join Knuckles and Sticks who stood about a good fifteen feet from Sonic, Tails, and herself.

"I've got to go after her..." Sonic said to his friends and got ready to zoom after the angry mob who were chasing Blaze.

"No, I'll go and try to talk to her." Marine said unexpectedly from behind him. Sonic and the others looked at her with sonic having the most expressive face of introspect as he looked at her.

"But I, I want to see how she is-" Sonic put his head down and balled his hands into fists. He desperately wanted to see her right now, but Marine is like a sister to Blaze, she do know the feisty feline the best out of them all.

"Sonic..." Tails let out sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'll try to talk to her." Marine put a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder and gave him a smile before she ran off as quickly as she could after the angry mob.

Break

Teardrops fell to the earth like whimsical droplets of lights from the heavens. In that split second as the salty droplets of emotion were suspended in the air the quondam thought of her world with legs of steel became crashing down around her as if her world were made of toothpicks. Blaze felt a transfixing feeling of despair and woe skewer through her heart like a rusty, wrought iron gate spike affixed to a chain, and that chain being retracted through miles of broken glass, jagged rocks, and nails to its destination someplace cold and barren.

"It's not fair!" Blaze rounded a corner and bombastically knocked her door aside with enough force to knock it off its hinges. "It's not fair!" She then pulled two large duffel bags from under her hammock style bed and threw in her valuable belongings from clothes to jewelry and trinkets.

The sobbing, lavender feline began tearing rambunctiously through her humble abode stuffing items that she would need for a long trip into her second duffel bag. She then hurricaned into the kitchen and stuffed her bag with months' worth of canned fruit, meat, and vegetables. "This was supposed to be my home!" Blaze screamed as she bombastically punched through her bathroom door, causing flickering sparks of red-hot energy to dance off of her smoldering, angry fist.

Blaze looked down at her fist in fear and tried her best to smother her smoldering hand into her (mostly) flame retardant clothes. Blaze looked down at her graceful clothing with a disconcerting half-and-half mixture of depression and acrimony. As these distasteful feelings festered in her heart and gut Blaze began to get frustrated and deeply angry. She then unsheathed her claws and proceeded to rip off her beautiful clothes into glimmering shreds. While she did this Blaze fought valiantly, but the emotional tears began to flow again... And her lips quivered... And her body shivered...

"I do not deserve such nice things..." Blaze could had screamed and slammed her head into a nearby, undeserving wall. _Why am I thinking like this?! It appears that I have grown so attached to these people that I will break down to self-resent... I must leave this place... _Blaze's eyes began to tear up even more as she slowly sank down onto the linoleum floor of the bathroom.

Softly, like a mumbling, bumbling child who's afraid of getting caught for breaking mum's vase, Blaze the Cat... the seemingly unstoppable force of justice, began sobbing.

But even still, the thought of leaving even made her a million times more distraught. If she leaves then she'll be leaving all that she had worked for: all of her friendships, relationships, and especially her home which she had made it truly hers by the hammock style bed, the dangling chandeliers of jars full of fireflies to light up her room, and even a scratch post in the corner of her room.

Why would she appreciate her home more than even her relationships? Why the answer to that is simple... despite her being on the high seas for years, and living on a few islands along the way, she has never called a place she lived in a home until she got to this island. And to leave her home... her first home in over a decade, she felt a dark hole begin to consume her.

But, she felt that she needed to leave. She needed to leave to avoid any more guilt and scrutiny, emotional pain and suffering, and to avoid the stares of disappointment from Sonic and his friends... the latter threw the largest stone at her, she didn't know what to do if Sonic hated her now... she felt that in her heart she really likes Sonic. He had helped her in ways she could not have done herself or even in ways Marine, her 'sister', could even manage.

In the midst of Blaze's choppy sobbing the lavender feline heard the bare wood floorboards in her living room creak as though someone was venturing into her... the house. Alerted, Blaze's ears swiveled backwards as far as they could while she tracked the sounds of the footsteps. They footsteps sounded light- _probably female._ The light footsteps seemed to have stopped in each room (probably to find her, Blazed deduced) and continued to get closer to her sulking spot in the bathroom. _What do you want! Please, just leave me be!_

The suspense gave Blaze mini butterflies that felt like their tiny wings tickled Blaze's heart. The apprehension Blaze began to feel made her curl her lips slightly to reveal a snarl, but soon the mystery intruder finally showed themselves as soon as they poked their brown, furry head into bathroom entrance. Blaze's snarl smelted into a frowned as she realized who it was, but simultaneously felt relieved that it were Marine and not anyone else.

Marine's face too descended into a frown as she looked down at her friend. The hardy-handy raccoon looked down at the mostly full duffle bag, behind her towards the hallway which contained the other full duffle bag, and then finally back at her friend and the tattered clothing around her. Like a crashing wave Marine felt a cold torrent of sorrow hit her core. "You've made your mind then?" The raccoon said finally.

"Yes." Blaze masked the drenching woe in her voice as well as she could and spoke as stoic as her body could muster. Although Blaze masked her emotion smoothly, Marine could see in her eyes that her decision will not be at all easy to go through with.

Blaze looked deeply in her friend's dolor eyes and started to stand, "Marine, no, don't look like that. I'm not trying to drag you with me." Blaze started to say, her hand now resting on Marine's shoulder. Marine's face was now indecipherable, and Blaze searched it thoroughly to try her hand at finding out what she may be feeling. "I know how much you love this place, and it is no secret to how devoted you are to Tails..." Blaze tried to fake a smile to lighten the mood, but alas, her ersatz smile melted back into a frown, and Marine's face never moved. "... So I'm going to be leaving alone."

Marine eyes snapped up to look at her, her blue eyes now brimming with hot tears. "You know I cannot let you go alone..." Marine said softly.

Blaze gulped, "But Marine- you have so much here..."

"AND SO DO YOU!" Marine spat out uncharacteristically.

Blaze was taken aback by her sudden outburst and her golden eyes widened. Blaze knew her friend was rowdy, and even sometimes can go off like a cannonball, but solemnly has she ever gave Blaze such an outburst.

Marine pushed down the embittered flurry of chastises signed, sealed, and readied to be delivered to Blaze's ear canal down into her gut where they exploded bombastically in the safety of her stomach. "I cannot let you go alone." Marine restated. "We are in this forever, and I told you the very day that we embarked on our journey that I will ride with you until the day that I draw my last breath and sword!"

Marine spoke boldly and then drew a smile on her face and gave Blaze a sympathetic look. "We're gonna miss them, but if you're ready to leave, then so am I."

The two sisters shared a long look that the pair would only understand, and then finally they hugged each other and allowed the rest of their emotions to spill out.

Despite what Marine has said, Marine began to cry as she thought about her life and how it would be after they dispatch from this wondrous island. All of the faces she had ever met would only be a memory. No more engines and planes to repair. No more waking up in the cockpit of the Tornado 2 with Tails after a long night of computer diagnosing. No more morning walks with Tails... No more talking with Tails... no more seeing Tails... no more holding hands with Tails... no more Tails...

_Tails..._

At that thought... that final depressing, daunting thought, Marine felt her heart fall someplace dark and lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

(PART TWO)

/-/

Green eyes was cast to the dark, star sprinkled sky. Sonic's eyes tinsel surface filled to its periphery with liquid, salty emotions. A warm, salty breeze from the west sent shivers over Sonic's cold skin, he wriggled his nose as the wind swept away the lingering smell of gunpowder, and in the last firework case, dynomite. A plethora of thoughts zoomed like blazing meteors through Sonic's agitated, spaced-out mind. Worry transpired liked a snare around his brain, its thorny vines snaking down Sonic's throat and then constricting his chest cavity. Foreboding known threats of Blaze's imminent departure created a sickening vortex in the pit of Sonic's gut. All of these feelings itched and Sonic desperately wanted to chase down his lavender friend and hold her close, forbidding her to ever leave his company.

Sonic admittedly tried his best to keep Blaze's outlook of the island painted in a good light. Sonic bargained and pleaded with the townspeople and extrapolated on Blaze's good deeds to make the townspeople feel more welcoming to the fiery feline. He even made deals with the mayor to help spread the word about Blaze being absolutely benevolent. True, when Blaze saved the town from the massive meteor everyone knew she was on their side, but yet people, mainly the older generation, still viewed her flames as an undeniable force of uncontrollable power. And thanks to the fear of the seniors, their apprehension soon spread around like wildfire- thankfully Sonic was there to cast those demons out.

Blaze was popular amongst the younger generation though. Children, teens, and young adults everywhere thought she was a great inspiration and often children asked about her to the adults but unfortunately she were usually too shy for interviews.

But besides the fact, Sonic fears that tonight may be the last time he will see his beloved friend.

_She may be leaving for good… "Noo.."_

_Never again will you see her face, touch her hand, and race her through the dusty meadows… "Oh… no, no, no!"_

_You can change it however… "What can I do?"_

_Well it's up to you, I'm only your subconscious which notifies you of different alternatives for your mind to progress on. "Right… Right…"_

_Shhh, Sonic stop talking to yourself, people are watching._

Sonic shook his head slowly and then rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers. His eyes followed Tails' body as the young kitsune walked towards him.

A growing feeling of impatience began to bubble in his stomach. He knew that his time with Blaze will be drawing short. He knew that fact deep down. And the fact that he's just standing here with his hands in his metaphorical pockets scratched at his gut and heart with scraggly nails, urging him to ignore Marine's command to stay put and bolt off to see Blaze.

"Marine's sure is taking her time." Sonic commented aloud as soon as Tails got close enough.

Tails nodded absentmindedly and scratched behind his large ears. "I agree... But she asked us to stay put while she talked to Blaze..." Tails then looked to Sonic, "You don't think she abolished tonight's celebration by the fireworks deliberately, do you?"

Unbeknownst to the two Amy's ears swiveled towards the two brothers once they mentioned tonight's fiasco.

Sonic shook his head and waved the topic away like it were a bothersome insect. "Raagh- I don't _**freaking **_care about tonight." Sonic said exasperatedly, his voice raising as he began to show signs of anger. Tails was taken aback from Sonic's obvious discord and stepped closer to him.

"If there's something bothering you, please, Sonic, talk to me about it." Tails said sympathetically.

Sonic shook his head slowly again, then after a few seconds he looked into his friend's eyes. As clear as a crystal in broad daylight, Tails could decipher the vexing pain, the mind-reeling confusion, and the itching frustration that was going through Sonic's eyes like bleak, brilliant comets in a space of green.

Despite no words being exchanged between the two Tails understood exactly what Sonic wanted and thusly began to hover into the air. "Alright, meet you there."

With frustration being quickly wiped from his palette, Sonic smiled, nodded, stood up, and then bolted from the town's commons and sped like a rocket back home.

/-/

Sonic kicked up a torrent of sand like a speedboat would do the water, while Tails followed behind his brother, keeping up with him, his twin tails becoming a mere blur of gold and white. Sonic and Tails were both eager to see Blaze and Marine; Sonic felt an insatiable itch to see her, for reasons being that he could not fathom her leaving, and he would love to stop her if he could… but if he couldn't he would just have face the music and support her decision… _but I don't support her decision… _Tails, however, was no wiser to the imminent fact that the two, Marine and Blaze, would be leaving tonight… Sonic look up at his friend and wished that he could mirror the same smile Tails wore. Still while looking at Tails, he couldn't help but feel pity for him… _He doesn't even know… He doesn't even know…! But I can't tell him- no, I would never be able to subject myself to that type of torture… _Sonic imagined how his face may twist with emotional agony when he realizes that the vocational raccoon may leave along with Blaze. Sonic shook his head and focused back on the moonlit, silvery sand in front of him and prepared himself.

The two sped along with the land, curved with the land, and then finally bolted through a short thicket of brush and palm trees. When the two blasted through the thicket they both felt a pang of pain only comparable to a laser blast through the abdomen. Sonic and Tails' eyes were fixated on a quite familiar watercraft coursing through the calm, high tide. Like in slow motion, and with precision, Sonic and Tails eyes fixated on Blaze and Marine's own eyes.

"Marine…?" Tails let out softly. His voice seemed like he didn't exactly know how to feel as it wavered and broke. _Is this a joke? Are- Are they just taking a midnight ride through waters? Yeah… that's it… that's it, has to be it! She wouldn't leave us… _Tails couldn't hide it, the pit in his belly grew ever denser and he started to lower himself to the ground.

From the boat, Marine bit her bottom lip and resisted the urge to jump down from the boat and scramble her way back to Tails' warm side. As if he was standing just a foot from her, she could distinguish the heart-faltering emotions on his face. _Oh Foxy, I'm so sorry! _Even through a seized lip Marine could feel her bottom lip threaten to tremble visibly. With all her might she tried to hold it all down. But as the gut-dragging seconds passed, and with no help from what she could see- being that Tails fell forwards onto his knees and held his chest with his right hand and braced the sand with his other hand, Marine began to visibly break down. _OH FOXY! OH MY TAILS! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? F-FOX-Y- TAILS!_

Concurrently Blaze was no better, and also did no better job at hiding her distraught. Blaze was now bracing the side of the boat with her claws unsheathed and dug deep in the wooden rail on the high tech vessel. Blaze's face served up a hefty serving of depression, her eyes ladled the woeful dish with enough pain to bring the hardiest men to their knees, and to finish off such a facade, Blaze couldn't help but let out a single tear as her eyes held fast to Sonic's own face.

The two were thinking it, the women, and in an odd show of unison, the two vaulted over the rail of the ship and plunged into the cool, shallow water below.

"**SONIC!" "TAILS!"**

Blaze and Marine screamed out respectfully. The two scrambled as they waded, the water absolutely saturating their fur and clothes, but they didn't care. Their eyes never left their tethered trances transfixed tantalizingly to the debonair men who quickly stood up in shock at their unexpected splash into the ocean.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then scrambled forwards to meet them halfway.

The two couples finally, in the silvery, knee high water, embraced each other in the tenderest show of affection as they could. Sonic wrapped his arms around Blaze as soon as they came within arm's reach, and Tails instantly whisked Marine up into the air and held on to her tightly, allowing his pent up emotions to run out.

Tails and Marine held tightly on each other as they spun slightly in the air. His face was buried in her neck fur and with a voice as timid as silk he chanted, "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please don't leave me…" His voice tickled her slightly, and despite it all she couldn't help but smile and tear up some at his childish begging.

She ran her fingers through his drenched, golden fur and held his face just centimeters from her own. "I will never leave you. You're mine, foxy… you and I go together like a 9/16's socket and wrench. We cannot work, now that we've found each other, without each other. I will always be yours, and forever shall I be with you." She said softly, her eyelashes was blazoned with shimmering droplets of water that gave her usually hardy look a butterfly of dalliance of grace, especially as the silver rays from the moon kissed her sweetly.

Lost in her words, Tails grasped her tighter. "S-So does that mean you're not leaving?" Tails asked hopefully.

"Oh Foxy…" Marine smiled compassionately and kissed his forehead, and then rested her chin on his cowlicks.

"I'll take it as a no…" Tails began after a few seconds of hesitation from the raccoon.

"Tails…" Marine felt a pang of sadness re-emerging from under her skin.

"No- it's alright." The young mechanic sniffed and looked away towards the lightening, indigo horizon. "I know you'll come back for me one day. But until then, I'll mark my calendar for your return, build you a maritime shop, and anything you want…"

"Let's build those things together." Marine said softly to the sweet kitsune.

Tails pulled his head from under Marine's chin and looked at her into the eyes with a sincere smile on his face. "I'd like that Marine."

Marine smirked and pulled the Tails' head into her humble bosom and kissed his ears and giggled blissfully into his large ears. Tails in turn laughed and nuzzled her, "Stop Marine! It tickles!"

Blaze had embraced Sonic so firmly that Sonic was concerned if she was trying to fuse with him. But Sonic relished in the hug, he was so worried that she was going to leave without saying goodbye… perhaps they would had if Tails and himself had not showed up when they did.

Blaze slightly nuzzled the Blue Blur as they embraced each other under the moon. The moon casted a silvery sheen on the two, allowing them to shine bright like a diamond. The fiery feline's purrs then permeated their silence as her face spelt bliss.

"Sonic… I'm so sorry." Blaze began, her purring ceased its rumbling vibration.

Sonic looked at her quizzically. "I don't care about what happened tonight- Honestly, I, nor Tails, think it was you alone who created the fiasco…"

"I don't want to talk about that right now Sonic." Blaze interjected. "I'm sorry for the pain- that I may cause you… when I leave."

_Then stay… please stay… I want you to stay, Blaze. _"I'm not going to try to stop you." Sonic commented, he long since came to terms with her choice.

"For that I respect you only more so… I'm going to miss you Sonic…"

"Will you come back one day?" Sonic asked.

_Will you come with me? _Blaze wanted to say it out loud, oh dear Gaia, she wished that he would just agree to come along. But she didn't want to say it out loud… she would just seem so selfish, to drag him away from his home like that. Blaze just stared at Sonic's handsome face instead of answering. Her unblinking gaze danced from his facial features: his wonderful eyes, his charming smile, his pointy nose, and the way his fur shone under this mystical light… _I'm also going to miss this… you beautiful hedgehog._

"You don't have to answer that, I'll come to you then. I promise, I will find you, and this time you're not getting away this easily." Sonic chuckled and she slowly shook her head but couldn't contain her smile.

"You worry me sometimes, Sonikku…" Blaze said softly and the two giggled softly.

Blaze then put her eyes back on Sonic, "But I'll hold you to that… _I love you…" _The last part was said so softly that Sonic didn't catch it.

Blaze then broke their long, wistful hug and stepped back from the blue hero. She reached up and began to take her thick, lavender hair. Still to this day Sonic finds himself enchanted by her lovely locks and how her hair goes from a shade like her fur, then gradually growing darker to a light-royal purple towards the end. Once Blaze's hair was finally out of its constraints her hair waterfalled around her head. She swept her thick hair out of her face and quickly pulled it up into a high, messy bun before presenting it to Sonic.

Blaze held her cherry red scrunchie into her hand and looked down on it nostalgically. "I know it's not much…" she stepped towards Sonic and took his hand. "But I want you to have this." She blushed as she gave away one of her closest possessions to Sonic. It meant a lot to her.

"You know… just a little something to remember me by..." Blaze muttered softly.

Sonic stared down at the little offering and clutched it a bit tighter, and slowly a blush of rose bloomed dearly on his cheeks. Sonic continued to stare goofily down at the scrunchie.

"Here, take this…" Sonic untied his bold, shabby scarf from around his neck and then tied it gingerly around Blaze's neck.

Blaze was instantly pleased with his scent and her eyelashes even fluttered blissfully for a split-second as she took in a deeper breath. Blaze then looked back at Sonic, "Thank you."

/-/

**Thank you all for reading and being patient while I was in college and life basically take me by the balls. lol. More stories and updates are coming now since i have a ton of time free now! Watch for them!**

**More Sonaze fluff is coming up! Trust me.**

**Knuckles is getting a lady as well, don't you worry.**

**I NEED A VOTE!**

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS STORY?**

**SHADOW OR SILVER?**


End file.
